Just a Little Cut
by Serina Tsuki
Summary: Goku/Chi Chi romance fic. DO NOT READ if you do not like Goku, Chi Chi, or Romance
1. Default Chapter

Punches and kicks were flying everywhere

Just a Little Cut

Disclaimer: Yes! I own DBZ and everything to it!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And guess what? If you believe that I have a whale in Iceland to sell you.

Rantings: Ok, this is my first story that I'm putting up. PLEASE be nice. It took me a long time to get enough courage to actually send this in. And please, REVIEW!!!! I can't fix it if you don't tell me what to fix. But don't review if you are going to flame. I'm just a little girl… (sniff) WAH!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh yeah, just so you don't flame, This is a ROMANCE story. A little action will come later but that section will suck eggs so if you don't like ROMANCE don't read. Also, this is a GOKU AND CHI CHI fic. So, if you don't like GOKU AND CHI CHI don't read! Ok, I think I'm done ranting. :-D Enjoy!

Punches and kicks were flying everywhere. Many were either blocked, dodged, or discarded as if they were a light touch. The two figures were in such concentration, that they wouldn't have noticed anything else that might have happened. The sun began to settle on the Son home, and even though the two figures were exhausted beyond belief, they continued, determined to find an opening in which they could overcome the other.

Son Chi Chi fought against her husband, she knew she was slower than him and that if she waited a millimeter of a second longer, one of those punches would have gotten her. She jumped back, yet he kept up with her, and as she jumped back again, she felt a surface against her back, and before her brain could register that she had backed up into a tree, she had two arms on either side of her, pinning hers to her sides, and leaving her unable to move. The two stood there breathless, Son Goku holding her in place, and Chi Chi, knowing she had lost. Goku regained his breath sooner, considering he was more experienced in these situations. "Well?" His wife glared at him as she replied, "I… can still… defeat you… as soon as… I get free." Goku laughed as he leaned down and gave his wife a small kiss. "Chi Chi, you're pushing yourself too hard hon, give yourself a break."Chi Chi thought this over for a minute. 'No,' she thought to herself. She had promised herself to train as hard as possible. She used to like fighting. Yet she didn't remember why she pulled away from the sport. She continued to think deeply until she noticed Goku carrying her inside. Gohan had gone off to train with Piccolo again. She sighed. She still didn't like the big green monster, but she was beginning to learn that he wouldn't hurt Gohan for the world. She was snapped out of her reverie by the sound of water running. Goku was running the bath water. She was too exhausted to do anything. She was tired because she was trying to push her power level up, Goku was tired because he was trying to push his power level down. I wonder how he trains Gohan? Chi Chi thought. He's much too gentle with me, but I don't mind too much since I just started to try to get my fighting skills back. As she stopped her ponderings, she noticed that Goku had undressed them and that she was now curled up on his chest in the tub. The exercise workout took its toll, and Son Chi Chi went to sleep.

Goku smiled at his wife, she was trying so hard to train herself. _I'll have to keep her in bed tomorrow,_ Goku thought. _If she continues like this, she'll wear herself out_. Just the thought made Goku shudder. _Well, now I won't have to worry about her so much. I know Chi Chi is strong, but if an enemy decides to attack the house, she can at least stall him until I get there._ He thought for several minutes while undoing her hair and running his hand down her back. As he looked down again he gasped. Blood, all over his hand. It seems Chi Chi cut herself when she rammed into the tree. Goku quickly stood up, flared his ki to dry them off, and grabbed the bandages on the way to the bedroom. No matter how strong a fighter Chi Chi was, her skin was still very soft, which now that Goku thought about it, could be dangerous in a fight. _But wait a sec, who said she was fighting? _As Goku wrapped her up, he noticed bruises forming from their spar. _I was trying to be gentle_, Goku thought. _Maybe we should just stop all together, I wouldn't even be training her, but she really wanted to…_Goku thought for a while, the drifted off to sleep, his arms wrapped protectively around his wife.

The next morning, Chi Chi peeked her eyes open to see that it was 9:00. She started to close them again, until the information registered into her brain. '9:00!!!!!!!!!!! I have to make breakfast! Gohan should already be up, and who knows what he's doing?' __Chi Chi prepared to jump out of bed when something kept her there. Her husband's arms were wrapped gently, but tightly around her. Goku peeked an eye open. "Uh, uh, uh," he scolded. "You're staying in bed today" "Goku, no. I need to make breakfast and clean the house." "Didn't you do that yesterday?" "Yes, but… Goku let me up!" "Don't think so," Goku replied closing his eyes again. Chi Chi tried to force her way up until an unbelievable amount of pain shot up through her back. "AHHHHH!!!!!!!" she screamed painfully. Goku shot up, adrenaline pumping through his body as he looked around the room, then back down at his wife. "Oh yeah, Chi Chi. You hurt your back on the tree yesterday. It should heal soon, but that's another reason why you're staying in bed today." As Chi Chi grumbled, Goku replied, "It wouldn't have been so bad if you had told me that you hurt it. Then I could have helped you sooner. Maybe we should stop training… " "NO!!!!" Chi Chi sat up, breaking Goku's grasp on her and setting her face into a look of determination. "Now Chi Chi," Goku began sternly. "Don't argue. Just take a break ok? Here, let me turn on the tv…" He gave her a brief kiss before standing up and pressing the power button on the television set. He turned it to a soap opera and handed her the remote. Then he put his hands on either side of her on the bed and spoke, his eyes never wavering from her disapproving gaze 5 inches away. "Now, here's the remote, I'll bring in breakfast and watch Gohan. The only reason for you to get up is to go to the bathroom, and even in that case you have to come straight back." "Or what?" asked Chi Chi defiantly. Goku leaned forward and kissed her long and hard. When he pulled back, they were both quite breathless. "Don't be defiant, can you please just do what I ask? Just today? Please?" Chi Chi looked down and nodded. "Good," said Goku as he kissed her forehead and then walked out the room. "And you better not move from that spot!" he warned. "Yes, master" she said sarcastically. She flipped through channels as she noticed that she was in her night shirt, which therefore meant that Goku dressed her and left her workout clothes on the probably wet floor in the bathroom. Her neat freak instincts kicked in, and she slowly got up to pick up the clothes. As she bent down to pick them up, her back screamed its discomfort. She held her breath so that she didn't make any noises that would send her husband running up. However, she could not hold back a slight whimper as she pulled herself back up. She turned around to go back to the bedroom, but Goku stood in the doorway with his arms crossed, his body and frown blocking her way to freedom. She sighed and looked around for anything that would help her make an excuse, yet nothing offered any assistance. "Goku…" she started. But Goku raised his hand in an act of silence, and moved to pick her up and carry her back to the bedroom. She kept silent. She knew that Goku was upset with her, and just waited for him to speak. After he placed her on the bed and covered her back up, he turned away from her. Chi Chi waited for several minutes, her heart pounding with the guilt of a child who knew that they had done something wrong. "Goku?" she asked in a quiet voice. She waited, not knowing what to say or how to feel, not as if it was a major sin to move from bed arrest. He shouldn't be that upset. Goku finally turned around and hugged her tightly enough to let her know that he cared, but light enough so as not to hurt her further."Chi Chi…" he began. "I didn't ask you to stay in bed to hurt you in anyway. It was the exact opposite. I can't stand the thought of you being hurt and I really want this cut and these bruises to heal. You have no idea how many times I've not wanted to train you. Each time I attack you my heart feels like knives are piercing through every part with nerves. You really scared me. That cut may look like it's nothing big from where your looking, but if you put to much strain on it, it may rip itself open and you may collapse in pain somewhere and I won't know where you are so I won't be able to help you. And you have no idea what enemy of mine could find you in that time, and… just the thought of you being by yourself scares me." Chi Chi sat, shocked. She never knew her husband cared about her THAT much. "Chi Chi please just do what I ask and stay in bed. You really did about give me heart failure there, and it's not good for the Earth's savior to have heart failure." His eyes looked at her pleading, and Chi Chi could not resist herself to lean in and kiss him. She drew her arms around his neck as she thought his explanation through, and then agreed. "Ok, Goku. I'll do it." Goku flashed her a 'thank you' grin and leaned in to kiss her again when the phone rang. "I'm sorry, hang on" Goku said apologetically as he turned away from her to answer the phone. "Hello?" Chi Chi looked out the window as she waited for her husband to finish on the phone. She noticed a figure flying off along the sunset, and as she squinted, she saw another figure. Gohan! He was following that evil monster again! She began to move out of bed, but Goku, who continued to stare at the opposite wall, placed his hand on her leg. She sighed, she did make a promise, and Piccolo wouldn't hurt her baby… much. She thought of all that could happen as Goku hung up the phone. "Sorry Chi Chi, that was Krillen. Something is going on right above Earth and we're gonna go to Bulma's place to check it out." He watched her face turn into one of worry. "Don't worry Chi Chi, it'll be ok.." he said as he leaned down to kiss her lightly. "I might be back late, if you don't mind, I'm sorry…" "No," Chi Chi said. "You gotta do what you gotta do. Now go beloved, before I change my mind." Goku flashed another 'thank you' smile at her before heading for the door. "Remember," Goku started. "Don't move, yeah I know, go Goku." There was a smile and a loving gaze before he was gone and the house was empty. She focused her attention on the soap operas, and had tears in her eyes by the time she heard the door open again. A weak little voice carried up to her. "Mommy…" Chi Chi was in the living room in a flash. Her son was on the floor, bruises and cuts all over him. "Oh my baby," she said as she kneeled to hug him. "That evil monster…" "No mom, it was my fault, I kept getting the feeling that something was wrong, I wasn't paying attention…" "That's still no reason to hurt little boys," she interrupted. "If I had a higher power level I'd go show that big green… never mind" She said as she smiled softly at him. "How about a nice bath?" "That would be nice mom, thanks" "Inside or outside?" "Outside, please mom. Thank you." As Chi Chi stepped outside, Gohan rested his head on the floor, 'Nothing wrong with resting my eyes…' he thought. 'Nothing… wrong… at all…'

As Chi Chi stepped outside, she realized that there had been a major storm, and she had not known anything about it. Puddles stayed on the ground waiting for an opportunity to seep into the dirt. The wind played with her hair ruffling and straightening it to where it wanted it to be. Not being satisfied with that, it began to tug at her night shirt, pulling it every which way to make it rise and show generous amounts of skin. The barrel that the Son men loved to bathe in so much after a fight was on its side, across the yard. Chi Chi thought of her son, and without another thought, went to pick up the barrel. Yes, her back did hurt a tad when she bent down to pick it up, but she ignored it. Her son needed her. Then as she rose to pick it up, she heard a sickening ripping sound and a half of a second later, felt extreme pain go through her back. Son Chi Chi screamed her agony to the world as she passed out and the heavens opened up to let the droplets inside close in on its prey.

Goku sat straight up as if pricked with a needle. Everyone looked at him. "Goku… you interrupted my…" "Chi Chi!!!!" Goku cried out, ignoring Bulma and flying out the front door.

Gohan snapped out of his dream as he shouted "Mom!!!" and ran outside to see where his mother was. Chi Chi lie on the ground, her night shirt turning a stained red and the rain pelting her relentlessly. "No, Mom!" Gohan cried as he lifted his mother and carried her into the house. He placed her on the couch as he shook her gently, tears coming down his face. "Mom, wake up! Mom!" He lifted her wet shirt to see that there were bandages around her body and there was apparently a cut on her back, because it was staining the bandage and everything else that it could reach. "Mom…" Gohan said astonished. Did Dad know about this? As he tried to figure out what to do, he mother groaned and lifted her head. She looked at her surroundings and then at Gohan and what he was holding. "AAAHHH!!!" Chi Chi screamed as she snatched her shirt away from her son. Gohan looked closely at her. "Mom, what happened? Why are you hurt?" Chi Chi smiled at her son and said, "What do you mean? I'm not hurt." Gohan looked closely at his mother. Surely she knew… didn't she? Chi Chi was slowly backing away from Gohan and backed herself right off the couch. She landed on her back on the floor, and let out such an agonized scream that one would have thought she was dying a terrible horrible death. "Mom!" Gohan yelled and dove after his mother. "Mom, speak to me, are you ok?" Chi Chi didn't speak for a while, ignoring her son's cries as she thought to herself, _Breathe, Cheech. Breathe in, and out, that's good. In, and out. Keep those tears back, and keep breathing. _As soon as she felt better she raised herself up and grabbed Gohan's hands. "I'm fine Gohan, and I can take care of myself, but son please do this for me. Do NOT tell your father about any of this, ok?" Gohan looked at her as if she had asked him to give her a piece of the sky. "What?" "Gohan, I know that I shouldn't ask but please, your father has so much on his mind, and…" Illegal tears started to flow down her face. Goku would never let her train again. She would never be able to go and protect her family and the world in battles, and… she almost forgot. Her promise. Goku might never trust her to do anything again. And also, it was in one of the Son family's major rules. Never break a promise. That is exactly what she had done, and she was paying for it now. "Mom?" Chi Chi looked at her son who was looking at her lovingly. "I promise not to tell Dad… if you go upstairs, clean that up, and then go straight to bed. Otherwise, deal's off." Chi Chi jumped forward and hugged her son. She loved him so much. "Thank you so much Gohan. I love you so much, do you know that my precious little boy?" "You have 10 seconds to get upstairs, mom" Chi Chi ran as fast as she could without hurting herself further.

Chi Chi lay in bed, thinking to herself while flipping through channels. Her newly bandaged side felt much better after a nice bath, a new shirt that was the exact same color (to throw off suspicious husbands), a blowdryer (_What would I do without it?_), and new bandaging. _But… in a fight, I can't just run home and bandage stuff. I can't sit there and cry either. I have to be like the other fighters. I have to train through this. There is no way I can complain about this when to fight enemies I can expect to have my neck broken, be shot through the chest, be blown up, and perhaps die a slow and painful death… Why does this impress me so much? Why do I want to join my family in saving the world, when I could stay home nice and safe while my father tells me which member of my family died and I can say, 'That's nice, dad,' while doing tons and tons of dishes… Well, that explains my question there. So, I need to train tomorrow. I must work through this. It's no big deal, right? Just a small little cut_' She leaned over and grabbed a sheet of paper and wrote a note to her husband, then fell asleep, remote in hand.

Goku shot through the front door, ignoring his son's surprised yell. He flew up the stairs and threw open his bedroom door to see his wife… sleeping peacefully? "Um…" Goku muttered. "I have a feeling that I am missing something. I know something is wrong. I felt it." Goku watched his wife for 5 seconds longer, then turned to see his son.

"Gohan." _Uh oh. Lying to mom is much easier than lying to dad. And it's never really been a 'your wife is seriously hurt' issue._ "Daddy! You're home!" Gohan ran to his father who picked him up and said, "How was your day, son?" "Oh, it was fine," Gohan answered quickly. "Did anything important happen?" Goku asked as he set Gohan down. "No, nothing really. Um… I entered a new chapter in my books." "That's good son, and how about your mother?" "Um…" Gohan started out. "She basically yelled at me to study and that's about it." "Did she get out of bed?" 'Oh, so Dad must have known about it after all and put Mom to bed arrest.' "No," Gohan said quickly. "Why?" Goku sighed and leaned against the table, but he knew he felt something. What could it have been? "Your mom hurt herself yesterday, Gohan. She slammed herself up against a very uneven part of a tree and she's really hurt. I'm afraid that if she puts too much strain on it, she may rip the cut open and it will be much worse than she originally had it. The problem is, your mother is stubborn and won't stay in bed, but she hasn't seen the cut. She can't see it because, well, you know, it's on her back. But I want you to make sure that she stays in bed while I'm gone ok?"Gohan's blood ran cold. _Rip the cut open????? That's what she did, and I'm not telling dad. What's wrong with me? This is wrong, mom could really hurt herself…' _"Gohan?" Gohan looked at his father_. 'Ok, mom's off the hook this time, but I'm going to set her straight from now on_' "Ok, dad." Goku smiled and ruffled his son's hair. "That's my boy. Now why don't you go get some sleep, you can go train with Piccolo tomorrow." "Yes, dad." Gohan replied as he walked to his room. Goku then went up to his room to see a note on his beside table. 

_Goku, _

_ _

_Hi sweetheart! I hope the meeting was wonderful and I'm sorry I didn't stay up long enough to say goodnight. Make sure you wake me up nice and early tomorrow, we have got to train! Ok? See ya when I wake up! _

_ _

_Love,_

_Chi Chi_

_Chi Chi… train??? Um.. yes I definitely missed something, _Goku thought. He decided to wait until tomorrow. If she still wanted to train after she woke up, he would check over her injury first, then, depending on the situation, they would go train. _At least that cut had a day of rest so it should be getting better_. _Chi Chi will be happy to get back to training again_. He smiled at his wife's eagerness as he stripped to his boxers and climbed into bed.

Chi Chi opened her eyes and looked at her husband. He layed with his arms wrapped tightly around her and drooling on his pillow. If any one saw this man now, they would not think this was the savior of earth. They would think he was a small child, or angel that outgrew his rightful body overnight. Chi Chi found it hard to believe that this adorable man drooling before her had killed many aliens that have come to earth. That these hands that gently pulled her closer to his body could shoot energy, punch the earth into two pieces if he wanted, or squish her body to the point where bones turned into powder, muscles burst and life fled from its crumpled home. Speaking of which… She looked at the clock. _9:00 again! Gohan should be up! I should be up! We should be training! _"GOKU!!!!" "YAAHHH!!!!!!!!" Goku fell off the bed and landed in what seemed to be a very uncomfortable position, with his legs in the air and his head on the ground. "Goku, why didn't you wake me up? We've got to train! Where are my clothes? Nice boxers by the way… GET UP!!!!" Goku rolled to a sitting position and watched his wife hop into her clothes. "Um… Chi Chi?" "What?" Chi Chi sharply said. _Ok, breathe Cheech. He didn't do anything. Don't go on one of your rampages. Breathe in… and out. There we go, in… and out._ "I'm sorry. I mean, yes Goku dear?" "Um… you're hurt. We aren't training so you can hurt yourself more." "No, Goku I'm fine. Really I am." "Let me see…" "No!" Chi Chi ran from his outstretched hand. "Ok… no training then…" Chi Chi sighed. "I got a senzu, ok?" "Oh really?" Goku said. "I thought we were out." "We are, we _were,_"Chi Chi explained. "One fell out of the bag, and I… brought Gohan in to see if there were any left." "Then why won't you let me see?" Goku inquired, determined to get his wife in a lie. "Because," Chi Chi started. "Because, because if you get a peek, we might never get to training." She continued in a sultry voice hoping Goku bought the story. Goku smiled. "Works for me! Let's go!" He got up and got dressed and then pulled Chi Chi outside.


	2. Just A Little Cut (part 2)

Just A Little Cut

Just A Little Cut

(part 2)

Disclaimer: YES!!!!!! I OWN DBZ!!!! Everyone come get your presents! (Friends and Family members run up with hands out) Ok, 1 personal Vegeta for my cuz, one personal Trunks for my best friend, one personal small Gohan, big Gohan (without the glasses), Trunks, and Goku for me! J One… Hey! Who are you? What do you mean I can't give them out? I own them! What do you mean you're their lawyer? Oh no! Help!

Rantings: Ok, I forgot to put the ending parts on the last story. I'm very sorry, please forgive me? Please? Please? I got so many review thingys! I'm all proud! I've been on the internet all day just checking to see who wrote one. J Now I could be mean and say '5 reviews or no more story!' But I've been getting way more than 5 so I'll just leave it alone. Now, I'd like to thanks all the peeps that reviewed, I will give you thanks at the bottom of this chapter if I remember! If I don't, then you can smack me with a large fish. J Ok, If this takes long, I'm really sorry, I know how that gets on peeps nerves, but I just got my license (SC peeps can get it at 15! YAY!!!) and my mom is trying to make me switch schools and my life is a bit of a mess right now, so… I'll try to get stuff out as soon as possible, k? Ok… On to the story!

As Chi Chi Son was pulled outside by her husband, she broke his grasp on her hand so the she could put her hair up in its painfully tight bun. After that was done, she stepped into a battle position, preparing herself mentally for Goku's onslaught.Goku crouched down also, and the two figures stared at each other for a while, both faces wearing a mask of concentration. Chi Chi took a deep breathe and jumped forward. After that the forest was full of noises and movement. 

Gohan peeled outside. His mom and dad were fighting. _Dad did say I could go train with Piccolo, but… Mom's out there. And… She's Fighting!!!!!!!!!!!!!! But she's hurt! Surely dad knows she's hurt, he told me. But why would he be training her if… oh well. I always trust my dad. He knows what he's doing, I suppose. But…whoa, why am I standing here? Dad'll take care of everything, I need to go find Piccolo. _Gohan quickly got dressed and hovered out of the house quickly and quietly as to not receive his mother's attention.

Chi Chi growled to herself. _This is not good, this is not good at all. He's catching everything that I throw at him. I can't get one hit. Not one! Plus, he's not even attacking me, he is being too easy, no he can't… huh?_ Chi Chi froze in her lunge to just see Gohan disappear into the horizon. _Gohan!_ Just as she thought this Goku threw a roundhouse kick that caught her squarely in the back. Chi Chi screamed as she landed on the ground and skidded back a couple of feet. "You shouldn't let anything unfocus you hun, are you ok?" Chi Chi had tears coming down her face. Unfortunately, she wasn't lucky enough to be knocked unconscious, so searing pain resided in her body with no way to seem to get it to leave. All she could do was cry silent tears and hope for a savior from this pain. Anything! _Let it heal really quickly, let some critter come by that has healing powers, or better yet, just kill me now, please_. Oh… this hurt unlike anything ever had hurt before. Goku realizing that something was wrong rushed over. "Chi Chi? What's wrong, hun? Talk to me." The only thing Chi Chi could do was cry. She looked at Goku's face and realized that eventually she'd have to tell him everything. She cried more. Her life would be going downhill for quite a while. Goku gently picked her up yet the searing pain worsened anyways. He slightly turned her on her side and checked under her shirt. _Oh Kami no…_ Goku thought as he let go of her shirt then levitated. He repositioned his wife and looked at her tenderly. "It will be ok, Chi Chi, just hold on for me. It will be better soon." Chi Chi nodded as best she could as Goku started for a fast but smooth ride to the hospital.

To be continued…

Ravings: HAHAHA!!!!!!!!!! It was short AND a cliff hanger! I hate when people do this to me but now I am the one doing it!!! Oh, it is so cool! Ok, I would like to personally and publicly thank Daughter of Ashes, NansJns, and L.A. Whitfield for helping me with my story when I had no earthly idea what to do with it! I would also like to thank, Kristina and " 'nine " for reviewing my story, they're friends of mine, and 'nine (my nickname for her) has no earthly idea what DBZ is about and I told her not to read it but she is mean and stubborn and tried to anyways, so… yeah. Kristina is a buddy of mine that I started talking to via AIM a long time ago. She is my buddy and I love her! Yay Kristina And Janine! Ok, um.. I also need to thank Lady Nightshade for offering to put my story on her webpage, Angel of the Stars (we've been talking since she put out the review!J, and *-Michi-*this cool cat put my story on her favorites list. AAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ahem ok! I also need to thank cindy, La Reina, Jenny, chiandgo, sikyu11, and Chibi-Chichi-Chan (that is so cute!) for reviewing my story nicely! And, I've been asked if I have AOL IM. Yes, I do! It's Serina Tsuki. I'm always on and love to talk, so if you want to say hi go ahead! Ok? I'll shut up now. Bye!


	3. Just A Little Cut (part 3)

Just A Little Cut
    
    Just A Little Cut
    
     
    
    (part 3)
    
     
    
    Rantings:YAY!!! Fanfiction.net is back online! Boo! I started school Monday, the 6th. YAY!!! I can drive to school all by myself!!! Boo!!! I'm in an argument w/ 1 of my friends. YAY!!!! I added lots more to my story! Boo!!! My vacation in Philly is over. (sigh) I'm all confused right now if you can't tell. And, whoever Jason Boyles is, um… I don't know you and you have no stinking right to send me a computer worm… but guess what? (singing) I caught it b4 I opened it!!! :-P So kiss my boot-tay, and leave me alone. (singing to ABC's theme) B-A-S-T-A… oops, sorry. O:-) yeah well, anyways, it's 1:04 in the morning, altho' I wrote the actual story earlier. Ok, I put lots and lots of feeling in this story because when I wrote it I was arguing w/ one of my friends, the same one I'm mad at now, and I was sick beyond belief. I mean I couldn't even walk and even when I managed to I had to carry a bucket w/ me, so yeah um… I was really hurting and trying to convince my daddy not to drag me to the hospital so, I just tried to give Chi Chi my problems. J Aren't I sweet? Also, if any of these little hospital thingys are wrong, believe me, I really don't care. No really, I don't! It may be good for my learning but I really wouldn't care, so… if you want to correct me that's fine, thanks for the knowledge. Yeah, well… Onward!
    
     
    
    Disclaimer: Oh no! All the people that I claimed to have owned are running away on strike! Something about me not paying them enough… oh Tasha! My dear sweet cuz, where's your personal Vegeta? What do you mean he set Brett's Nintendo on fire and ran off? That's not cool! Where's Bianca? What do you mean little Gohan took her? She's like 6 and he's like… 8…ish. Oh they're destroying my family! Help!!!If you find the characters that I own, please bring them back to me!!!! Please????????
    
     
    
     
    
     
    
    Gohan fell back from one of Piccolo's blows. He was not doing so well today, he knew it, Piccolo knew it, and now he KNEW something was wrong. His mom's ki felt like she was in serious pain, his dad's ki felt like he was scared beyond belief, and by putting two and two together, he could easily figure out what had happened. "Gohan!" Piccolo's voice rang out. "Sorry, Mr. Piccolo I know I'm not concentrating but something's wrong with my mom, I know it now, and I need to go…" "Gohan!" Piccolo called out sharply. "If more people come to destroy the earth and something's wrong with your mother, are you going to let them beat you up too so your mom can feel even more worried than she already will be?" "No, but this is practice and this is my fault and… I just need to go Piccolo I'm sorry!" "Gohan!" Gohan looked at his friend in the eye. "Your father has things under control, don't go and get in the way." Gohan looked down, he probably would get in the way. But this was his mother! The person who fed him and watched over him and cleaned him up after fights and waited for him to come home with open arms. This was the woman that he knew was hurt… but did nothing about it. Was he going to make things worse by getting in the way of the people that were going to help her? Gohan sighed in defeat and kept his eyes on the ground. No, he thought. I've done enough. "Gohan! Take your frustration and look at me! Pretend that I'm the one that caused it all." Gohan looked at Piccolo, Piccolo? Piccolo is the one that hurt my mother? Piccolo is the one that didn't say anything to dad? Piccolo. Piccolo is causing all this guilt that I feel right now. Piccolo is the one that's keeping me here so I can't get to the mother that HE hurt! Piccolo caused it all!!!" Gohan powered up and flew at Piccolo, ready to make him pay for all that he was feeling.
    
     
    
    Goku's thoughts were so jumbled together that it was hard for him to think straight. 'Ok, Goku remember, fast and smooth, don't shake Chi Chi up more than need be, what am I saying don't shake her at all! Not that I would intentionally but…' 'well you intentionally hurt her today… right?' 'No! I mean yes, I mean, I didn't know she was still hurt!' ' Well why didn't you check?' 'Because she said… and I said… and…' 'save it for the doctors buddy.'Goku groaned, his head
    
    hurting and his heart aching. He looked down at his wife who was snuggled in his arms. She had a look on her face that showed that she was in lots if pain and would do anything to make it go away for even a second. Her eyes were closed, her mouth squeezed together as if to make the pain go away and her hair flew untamed behind them since it had come loose in her fall. She remained still, any movement she made would send her screaming and wishing for her life to
    
    have gone in maybe a slightly different direction. Goku sighed and looked out over the horizon. He felt so helpless. He trained and trained and trained and hadn't spent enough time with his wife. What if she didn't make it through all of this? What if he could never hear her voice again? What if he could never have her hit him although he never felt it again? What if he could never taste her food again? The food that she slaved at for hours to make enough to feed a large
    
    army and yet she made it anyways and filled it with love just for her family. What if he could never
    
    cuddle up to her at night again? Chi Chi was his teddy bear, like a little kid who loves it and hugs it and can't live without it, that's exactly how Goku was. What if he could never kiss her again? All the good and romantic times that they had had ran through his head. None of this would have happened if he would have checked… if he would have not trained her… if he had spent more time with her… He always trained to become stronger, so he could protect his family and
    
    earth. But what did all that strength do now? How could he use it? His wife lay in his arms hurt and possibly dying, and all his strength, that he spent all this time working for, could do nothing. _Nothing…_ He could just make out the hospital's profile in the distance. Well, he might not be able to do anything to help his wife… but the doctors in that hospital sure could, and he could threaten whoever needed to be to get his wife in there as soon as possible.
    
     
    
    Goku rested beside his wife's bed, two hours later. The doctors had immediately got her into the surgery room and worked on her. She now lay in a bed, as doctors waited to see what happened and Goku waited for his precious wife to wake up. That was the main concern of the doctors. She had lost lots of blood and popped many vessels. Goku's head pressed against his folded arms which rested lightly on the bed. Chi Chi had to wake up soon. For her health, and his sanity.
    
    He looked up at his wife who rested, her head titled to one side, her mouth slightly opened and finally, her face relaxed. After all the painkillers they gave her, she should be fine for a while. A little loopy maybe, but at least she'd be alive. He reached for her hand and held it. It seemed so cold before, but now, at least a little warmth was returning to it. A nurse stopped by the door. "Sir, you're wife needs to rest, you need to go home soon…" Goku looked at her, his eyebrows forked down into their depths of stubbornness and his mouth set in a firm line. In short, he looked
    
    scary. "Or, maybe not…" The nurse stuttered as she backed away and closed the door. Goku turned around to look at his wife's bed and sighed. "Goku, what have I told you about scaring people?" Goku's head snapped up to examine the owner of this weak voice. I want it to be… it can't be… is it??? Chi Chi smiled at her husband as he looked up at her shocked. Goku jumped up and over to hug her, "Chi Chi!" About a foot away from her he froze. Chi Chi's eyes were squeezed shut anticipating the pain, and Goku felt like an idiot for not remembering his wife's condition. He slowly leaned forward and wrapped his arms around her. He held her gently, as you would hold an egg that had been soaked in vinegar, Her eyes opened and she smiled, raising
    
    her arms slightly to hug him back. He gently pulled away and stared in her eyes, happy that she was alive and well. He rubbed her hand as they stared at each other. After about 15 minutes, he asked her the question that had been on his mind. "Chi Chi, I'm confused. What happened? Why did you tell me you took a senzu?" Chi Chi looked at the ground ashamed, all previous joy gone from the room. I can't tell the truth, but then again I can't lie either. I have done enough of that and… Oh Kami… I made my own son lie for me! One tear gathered at the corner of her eye but
    
    before it could grow, her husband grabbed her by the shoulders. She looked into his eyes, afraid of what she'd see. Goku's eyes pierced into hers, looking for the answer to the question that his soul had been dwelling on for the past 3 hours. The gentleness that was usually in his eyes was hidden from her, as if she was not meant to see it because of her crime. "Chi Chi" Goku commanded sternly. "Why?" Chi Chi bit her lip lightly and moved her gaze to the bed. Anywhere but those eyes… "Goku I'm sorry. I just wanted to train through my injuries like you guys do so I could become stronger and help you in battles…" "Battles? BATTLES??? Chi Chi battles are not fun and games. They are not something that you go do because you're bored. Battles are to protect the earth, battles hurt people, they kill people Chi Chi! And you're crazy if you even thought I would let you out on the battlefield. I couldn't let something so precious into that kind of environment." He traced her face with his hand, the warmth in his eyes slowly coming back, but Chi Chi still would not look at him until it was all there. "Gohan," she said quietly. "Gohan was born a fighter, Chi Chi. I never told you but I noticed signs of it when he was little, and I was always there to make sure that it wasn't a life or death situation for him" Chi Chi finally looked up at her husband, anger residing in her eyes. "Well! It wouldn't have been a life or death situation for me!" "It just was!" Chi Chi quieted and looked back down. "Chi Chi that's your problem, you don't know when to stop. You push yourself harder and harder until you give out and then
    
    the enemy has won! That's a wonderful spirit for a fighter but…" he pushed her face to look at him. "Not my wife." Chi Chi snapped her face from his hands. "So your son can do it but not your wife?" "Chi Chi, Gohan is stronger than you and knows when to stop. He is a
    
    fighter of this generation." "And I'm not?" Goku sighed and stood up, walking over to the window. He looked out of it, not answering her. "Oh, I get it, this is all because I'm your wife, because I'm a
    
    woman! You think I'm weak and will get hurt and you're scared, right? You're scared witless!" Goku spun around, neither one knowing exactly what was coming out of their mouth at the moment. "Yes!" "Well, Goku how do you think I feel when you go off to fight?" Goku remained silent. "Sometimes you don't even come back and…" Tears ran down Chi Chi's face she couldn't
    
    say anymore. It hurt too much. Goku saw this and went to hug her. "Shhh… it's ok Chi Chi, I'm sorry, hush now. After she had calmed down she softly spoke. "All I wanted to do is train so I could help watch over my family." Goku rubbed her back soothingly. After a long and uncomfortable silence, he spoke. "Fine," Chi Chi looked up at him, her glassy eyes reflecting
    
    confusion, hurt, guilt, and hope. "It's against my better judgement but…" Goku looked away and clenched his hand into a fist. "I'll let you fight with us." "Oh Goku!" "Under the following conditions." Goku's voice was sharp and sliced through the air. He wasn't looking at her, but his eyes were dark and he looked frightening. Is this what his enemies saw? Chi Chi tried to push herself farther back into the bed. "Number one, you have to train more so that you can
    
    become a better defensive fighter. You will be able to protect yourself and we will worry about attacking later. You cannot show emotion on the battlefield, the enemy will most definitely pick it up and use it to their advantage.If I or Gohan am hurt do NOT run over to us or interfere with our fight." Chi Chi nodded to each order, Goku sounding like a drill sergeant, and her, the wounded soldier.After he finished, he looked up at her. "Chi Chi please, you have to understand how hard it is for me to do this. I wouldn't be able to stand it if you got hurt. I just…" Goku growled, his emotions clouded his throat leaving him unable to place his feelings into words and have
    
    the same impact as they did on his heart. Chi Chi placed her hand along his chin, moving his gaze to hers. They stared at each other for a while until an invisible magnetic force pulled them together. They kissed, transferring information, concerns, fears, and feelings to one another. It was all so magical, so real, so… :"Ugh," the startled gasp pulled the couple away so that they could see who had interrupted their special moment. Gohan stood at the door, his hands over his eyes and backing out slowly. "It's ok son," Goku called out. _Dad's talking that means his mouth_
    
    _is free_. Gohan looked up. "Mommy!" He ran up to the bed and jumped up to land on his mother. Suddenly he was stuck. As he turned to see what he was caught on he saw his father's strong arm holding the excess material of Gohan's shirt in his hand."Gently Gohan," his father stated softly. "Oh yeah, I forgot! Sorry dad." Gohan slowly lowered himself down to the bed on his hands and knees and slowly and gracefully snuggled up under his mother's arm. It was a sweet moment, where it would be hard to even think that the world could ever be in danger, that any one could ever be in such critical condition as to scare their family members. It was hard to think that there were evil people in the world that would want to destroy people. And it was hard to think of death, destruction and poverty, which the people placed upon this earth have turned and placed upon each other. In fact, none of these things floated through Goku's mind as he watched these two people, a family, his family, hug each other in such a perfect and peaceful moment in time which would sadly, as always, end way too soon.
    
     
    
    Ravings: Laaaaaaaaaaa, um… yeah. So here I am. I would like to thank Lady Nightshade for talking to me and keeping me sane while fanfiction.net was going cuckoo. I would like to thank my best friend Janine or Dancing Cat for keeping me sane while I argue w/ this idiot. (I don't know why I say argue, I'm not even talking to him) My ADORABLE cousins for buying me stuff when I went to visit them and helping me while I was sick and everything. Everybody that reviewed, thanks BUNCHES!!!! I would mention your names but my computer is gay and won't let me get over there, grrrrr… Um… has anybody else besides me been getting emails from a ?? ??swhoever that is keeping sending me emails that are 3k and I don't open them bcuz I don't know who it's from. Like that guy today… I mean who would take pride in destroying somebody else's computer? That's just odd to me, I have a feeling that people like that just grew up playing with dead rats as children. Yeah, well… um… I'm not done w/ this story this is about the middle until I can get off my lazy behind and write it, but w/ all this school stuff, ugghhh. Might be a while. Sorry. Yeah so…Yes here we go, Neo Queen Rini, Saiyan Princess ChiChi, Senaca, Pinkmoon, Kei (who if she doesn't finish Basic Instinct I'm going to sue :-D), =^.^=, Elizabet, Chibi-chichi-chan, Lady Rogue007, Rizu-chan, Jenny C., and of course Lady Nightshade. YAY!!!!!!!Thanks bunches for reviewing my story. Awwwwww… Yeah well I shall let ya'll go. Bye bye!


	4. Just A Little Cut (part 4)

Just a Little Cut

(part 4)

Rantings: Ugh, I really don't feel like writing right now, but I'm sitting here wasting my weekend waiting for Janine to call from New York and listening to Smooth Criminal. Everybody sing w/ me!!!! _Annie are you ok? Are you ok?_ Yeah, ya'll probably want to ask me that question huh? J Well, my friend and I are not arguing anymore. :-D He called me and we like, screamed at each other until we cleared things up. J If any of these little thingys end up looked like deflected J's to you, I'm sorry. They are supposed to be smiley faces, so use your wonderful imaginations that God blessed you with. J Grrr… Ok, I think it's really odd how I ended my last story and then all the sudden Sept. 11 happens. I feel really listened to. Great…

Chi Chi was let out of the hospital in a week, due to her fast recovery, and her stubbornness to do what the nurses wanted her to. She was driven home by her loving husband, and fell asleep with her son in her lap. 

Her eyes opened slowly, trying to distinguish where they were. She felt warm, there was warmth surrounding her and two arms fastened securely around her waist. She felt no danger, and was so comfortable that she didn't want to move. So she laid there and let the memories slowly filter back_. The hospital, pain, tree…ugh. Yes I found where I am…unfortunately,' _Chi Chi thought as she leaned back into her husband's chest_. 'But, wasn't Goku supposed to be at Bulma's? Yes, that's where he was, and then we trained… I wonder how the meeting went? Oh yes, and there are aliens trying to attack us, and Goku said I could fight! I wonder if he'd train me now… no, he probably wouldn't. Oh well, I shall train myself.'_

She tried to slide out of bed, but the arms clenched tighter around her. She eventually got herself free, by replacing her body with a pillow, and went outside. _'Ok, lets see what I've got_._'_ She spread her feet apart and began to concentrate. _Where is it? Where is it? Power where are you? Ok, past the heart, um… here you are,_ _ok grab hold of it Cheech, there ya go, now pull, pull pull and don't you dare let go_. Chi Chi pulled her energy level from its hiding spot. She pulled it upwards, and upwards, and upwards, almost there… and suddenly, it all dropped back to its place as she was lifted off the ground by gentle, but firm strong arms. She sighed, knowing that whatever training session she had planned for today was over. Her husband looked down on her, his eyebrows raised and his head tilted. She looked at him and sighed again. "Chi Chi…" "I know I know, just drag me back inside." Goku carried his wife back inside and tucked her into their bed. "Stay there, we have to talk," he said before leaving the room. Oh no, another talk. This is not turning out to be a good week, no it is not.  Chi Chi sat there for several minutes, thinking about turning on the tv, but deciding against it. She would not be able to concentrate anyways, knowing what was coming up. Chi Chi could hear footsteps bounding up the stairs, right before her son burst into the room. "Mommy!" he cried. He was about to fly into her arms and give her a big hug, but something held him back. Goku looked down at his son, breakfast tray in the other hand. "Gently, Gohan." "Oops, right, sorry." Gohan flew over to his mother, almost looking as if he were afraid to breathe on her. He stared at her for a few seconds, then barreled into his mother wrapping his arms around her. "Mommy!" "Gohan!" Goku sharply scolded while placing the breakfast tray on a bedside table. "Oh, it's okay, Goku, I'm not that badly hurt anymore," Goku looked at his wife. 

"Yeah, that's what you said last time." 

Chi Chi immediately looked away from her husband and looked down at the little boy in her arms. "How is my precious baby boy today?" "I'm fine mommy! I studied 2 extra chapters just for you, and I made you this!" Gohan pulled out a card that he had cut and pasted together. On the front was a picture of Goku, with his arm wrapped around Chi Chi's shoulders, while Gohan sat on his shoulders. She remembered that picture. That was from the lake, Krillan took that while the other warriors fought. She opened it up to read it. It had letters cut out from blue cardboard paper and taped to the page. It said 'I love you mommy! Love Gohan.' "Awww… thank you sweetheart!" Chi Chi hugged her son, keeping him in the embrace longer so she did not have to face her husband's wrath early. "Ok Gohan," Goku said sternly. "Piccolo is waiting outside for you." Chi Chi looked up at Goku, and reluctantly let her son go. _'Well here goes nothing'_

Ravings: sorry it's so short. It's 4:39 Monday morning and I'm leaving for NY in a few hours. I just wanted to get this out just in case I don't have time later. I'm going to be in the Macy's Day Parade! YAY!!! I'm singing corny cheesy Barney songs. 'America sings from the mighty Mississippi, America hears the children call!' Yeah well, just wanted to clue ya'll in. Have all of you read Basic Instinct by Kei? Oh my gosh! That is the bestest story in the whole wide world! EEEE!!!!! Ahem. And did anybody see Reboot Fri? My cable went out and I was very upset. I blessed out the agency on the phone and all 3 of my tvs were fixed within an hour. :-D Do not interfere w/ my television and no one gets hurt. There are some other really good ones that I'll put out later, but I've got no time now. Bye!


	5. Just A Little Cut (part 5)

Rantings:I Know I know… I took a while I'm sorry! School takes a bunch out of you ya know… and I have had writer's block for the longest time… Anyways, thanxs for the support. The parade went great, although someone tried to bomb themselves and they were still putting out fires at WTC site in November… But oh well, we had fun. My b-day was March 13th. I am 16 and old… WAH!!!!!  (sniff) Most of my friends forgot and I felt bad, but my friend NansJns wrote me a story for my b-day. :-D I was happy. She writes the best stories!!! Ok, I'm chattering… Read story yes!!!

Goku and Chi Chi spent an hour discussing what she was and was not to do in battle. Chi Chi really did not want to hear the lecture, but she figured that she wouldn't push her luck by ignoring her husband. After their chat, he hugged her gently and said, "Please, Chi Chi. Don't make me worry about you more than I have to." Chi Chi hugged him back and nodded. "Good," Goku jumped off the bed happily. "I'm going to check on Gohan. Be back soon!" Chi Chi watched him leave and shut the door behind him. She sat there for a minute staring off into space. She felt the air grow heavy as she thought about all that had happened that day. All the lectures that she sustained, all that she was supposed to do. She felt the walls closing in on her. It was too much… _It was just too much…_ Chi Chi threw her legs over the bedside and ran outside. Sure, it was slightly dark, but she needed to get out the house, think for a while. Be with her own thoughts. 

Goku carried his little boy into bed. Gohan was growing up so beautifully… but soon, he would hit the age that made his features more manly, and then the features that reminded Goku of Chi Chi's face would be gone. Goku wouldn't like that, but he did want his son to grow up looking… um… like a guy. Gohan still had the cute 'feministic' little boy face, but it was deteriorating into something more grown. All this summoned up to one thing… Goku's little boy was growing up. Goku was fine with this concept, but Chi Chi… in a matter of words, wouldn't be. Goku placed Gohan into bed and looked out the window. His family seemed so perfect to others, but only he knew of the problems that arose. Of Gohan's readiness to follow his father anywhere and Chi Chi's overprotectiveness of her child. These combined with the life that he lived did not make him comfortable. Now, Chi Chi was going to be fighting too.  Goku bowed his head, trying to cope with all of his feelings. Trying to sort them so that they would make some sort of sense and tell him that everything would be all right. But usually only one person did that for him, and that was his lovely wife, Chi Chi. Goku walked back to his room, setting himself for a long hug and comfort from his mind. As he looked at the empty bed, his heart settled into disappointment as another shred of worry was added in to his mind. When a movement out the window caught his eye, he looked just in enough time to see his wife disappear into the trees. She really was scaring him. _Maybe this whole thing was a bad idea_, Goku thought as he flew after his wife. _Or maybe, something's just plain wrong…_

Ravings: I know it was short I'm so sorry! I just wanted to get at least SOMETHING out. Oooh Oooh Oooh! I'm going to write down all the stories that I like right now.. Ok??? Um… Basic Instinct by Kei… Lost by MiraiXenia18… A Cop Story by… ugh I can't find it… but you know who you are right??? I'm sorry! TwentyFour Hours One Last Chance by Leia…The Last of the Sayajins by Karasuko…Fear the Darkness by Felidae Memories can kill… Dark Strawberry and lots of others that I'm being too lazy to type. But I love you all and I will write more soon! Bye!!!


	6. Just A Little Cut (part 6)

Rantings: Ok, after being severely yelled @ I decided to speed up the chapter writing process. :-D I am very sorry that I took so long, but high school isn't easy ya know… Yeah well, this chapter is mainly flashbacks that I've dreamed up during Geometry, (MATH IS EVIL GRRRRRR…) Ahem. Most of these subjects aren't even correct but I wouldn't know. I'm only 16! I don't know what peeps go thro' w/ pregnancies and stuff. Some peeps at my school do but I do not. I had a hard enough time doing this chapter without blushing, so be happy and deal w/ it. And now that I've had my rant, you may read my story…

Disclaimer: I OWN THEM ALL!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHHA!!!!! (Best friend throws shoe) Ow! Ok fine be that way. I own nothing and I am poor. Satisfied?

Chi Chi collapsed at the base of the pond. Her run to the peaceful forest clearing had helped clear her mind some… all she needed was a break. Ever since her back injury it had just been one incident after another and she had had no time to stop and let her brain digest its information. She peeked over into the water, which reflected back her flushed face. She sighed, _'All this worrying is going to give me wrinkles,'_ she thought to herself. She remembered when she first came up with that quote, when she and Goku were first married and he would train every day and come home scratched up and bruised. That was when she first started wearing makeup. She never used to, being a more of a tomboy than a princess, but she was sure that she would start to look like she was 30 when she turned 20 so she began to use it after the first month of their marriage. Not to mention the morning after their wedding…

"Goku, how am I going to explain this hicky to everyone when they come over?" Chi Chi yelled at her husband who stood shuffling his feet behind her watching his wife dab coverup makeup over the bruising mark on her neck. "I'm sorry Chi, I didn't know it would be that bad… I don't even know why I did that…. I'm so sorry." Chi Chi sighed and put the container down onto her dresser. "It's ok Goku, that's just one heck on a hicky there, I'll just have to find a different dress to wear," Chi Chi looked for longingly at the blue spaghetti strap dress that she put back into her closet, and rummaged around the room until she found a purple dress with yellow frog clips and a high turtleneck. "This will have to do." Goku brightened up at his wife finding a solution to her dilemma. Chi Chi turned around and put her arms around her husband's neck. "I'm not mad at you, just try to be a little more careful next time ok?" Goku nodded and smiled at her as the doorbell rang and their first guest arrived…

Chi Chi smiled at that memory. They were young and didn't know of the problems they would later face. She remembered how shocked she and Goku were when they found out about Saiyan bond. Yet so much more had happened…

Chi Chi walked gracefully around the house, which was more than most women in her condition could do. Being 8 months pregnant she was supposed to stay off her feet, but Chi Chi being the ever active neat freak had to be up and cleaning all the time. Goku constantly scolded her, so she did what she could while he was training. She didn't know what he wanted her to do. Sit there and watch soap operas???? Chi Chi shook her head as she tidied up the Nursery. _Soap operas are not my thing, although my life would make a good one,_ she thought to her herself. She headed down the stairs to wash the floor again as she heard the front door open. _Goku!_ She turned around and started back up the stairs, she didn't move very fast but she could get as far up as she could before her husband found her and decided to give her a lecture. "Chi Chi?" Shoot! She tried to speed up the stairs as she listened to heavy footsteps approaching the bottom of the steps. She turned back to make sure her husband wasn't looking her direction. She quickly turned back as her foot was caught under the step's ledge. She was beginning to fall. She put her hands out, ready to prevent her large stomach from hitting the stairs. She watched helplessly as she dropped towards the uneven surface she cursed being pregnant and all the misfortune that came with it. She wasn't used to being ungraceful and large and… large… She shook her head of these thoughts and watched as her hands gently came to rest on the stair that she was heading towards. She sighed in relief, then wondered why she didn't feel like she was supporting all of her weight. She then felt it, an arm holding her back from around her chest, and another holding her stomach gently. She sighed and turned to look at her savior, who had a worried frown on his face. He picked her up gently, allowing her enough room to breathe with her burden and sat down on their bed, cuddling her to him while rubbing her stomach. "Chi Chi why are you so stubborn?" Chi Chi sighed and looked at the floor. "I… I don't know, Goku." "Sometimes I wish you weren't," Goku continued as if he didn't hear her. "You scare me sometimes, sometimes I feel like I need to give everything up to watch over you, because if I don't, no one else will." Chi Chi's stomach tightened as she rolled her eyes. _'Duh we live in the middle of the forest, who's going to take care of me? The squirrels?'_ "I can take care of myself…" Chi Chi said stubbornly. "Yes, but you don't make the smartest decisions sometimes." Chi Chi felt like saying speak for yourself, but she passed that on as bad temper that came with changing hormones. Goku began to rub her back which was good because her back really hurt. She hated lectures. She was usually the one to give them out unless her safety was concerned. On that issue, Goku was the master. Ugh, her stomach hurt too much to be listening to this… wait a second… Goku continued to aimlessly drift through colonies of conversation, not noticing that his wife was no longer with him mentally. "Goku?" Chi Chi called out. " …I don't think you coming to help us fight would help either…" "Goku," Chi Chi knew something was definitely wrong. The baby must be coming! "Goku!" "What?" asked the bewildered husband. "I think I need to get to the hospital now…" "Chi Chi, of all the excuses to get out of a lecturing, this has got to be the worst. You're only 8 months, we have one more month to go." Chi Chi started to cry. All these feelings were new to her and she didn't know what was going on. Plus, her husband didn't believe her. "Goku, really, something really hurts. Please, just take me there or I'm going to walk there." Goku stiffened and looked down at her. "You really aren't kidding are you?" "No!" Chi Chi had tears streaming down her face. Goku let the information sink in, sighed to calm himself, then looked at her calmly. "Ok, just breathe deep Chi Chi, we'll be there very soon. Chi Chi closed her eyes, she didn't know how long this labor would take. She had heard that some were long and painful, and with a strong man like Goku being the father, it could take even longer. She knew she wasn't even close to being near the full contractions yet, but it still hurt. "I don't want to be pregnant anymore…" she whispered. "It'll be alright Chi I promise." She opened her eyes as Goku grabbed a suitcase from under their bed. "How long has that been there?" "Since you told me you were pregnant. I wanted to be sure I was ready." "But those clothes have been folded for almost a year, they'll be all wrinkled…"Chi Chi complained as her husband carried her and her suitcase out the door.

Chi Chi blinked back that memory. Her neatness, either a blessing or a curse, she didn't yet know. She skimmed her hand along her reflection in the water. Giving birth itself, was enough to scare her and Goku into abstinence for a while. But after about 4 months, things returned back to normal. Well, as normal as normal can be in her life. She sighed. _Now I should think about my life at the present. _She slowly tried to straighten out her life mentally, until her brain just screamed at her, I need more time! She sighed and cast her eyes back to the water before hearing a quiet voice. "Chi Chi?"

Ravings: I know I know… But hey I came out w/ another chapter!!! YAY!!!!! Now PLEASE review and tell me where you want me to go from here, bcuz I have an idea, but I don't really know. And I would hate to have to stop the story altogether….. So yeah, please review for me. I know I usually don't but I am begging, PLEASE???? Look into my puppy dog eyes… I am hypnotizing you, oooooogh, ooooooogh, ooooooooooogh! … 

Yeah, well anyways, review for me! :-D Ok, now stories that I like… hmmm, Instinctive Desire by Minerva and A kiss to make it feel better by Tenshi-Chan. There are others, I just can't get to their names right now. :-D Sorry, well I love ya'll and please WRITE SOME G/CC FICS! It's so hard to find them nowadays. Bye!


	7. Just A Little Cut (part 7)

Rantings: Hi!!! Yeah about that whole every week thing, I found out that it's not happening. I'm sorry but my life is just too busy for all that. So, I'll go back to whenever I can get a chapter out, we cool? So, right now I am comforting a friend who made alternate for show choir. 'I'm trying to tell her to forget it, I quit bcuz the whole thing was gay.' But I auditioned for the Freed Spirits which is the best of my dance company so pray for me PLEASE!!!!! If I don't make it, I get depressed and chapters do not get written. Now, I totally appreciate all the reviews I've been getting! However, Senaca? Hi, how are ya? Thanks 4 your review, and I would love to draw some scenes, but… The slight problem is I can't draw. At all. I would forever destroy your idea of the DBZ characters. But, to remedy this problem, if anyone wants to draw pics for this story go ahead! Just send them to my email addy, which is butterflyangel_10568@yahoo.com and all will be wonderful, k? Or you can just IM me! My s/n is Baby Moon AngelJ. I'm always on on weekends so, talk to me, baby! Ok, I'm done, on w/ the show!!!, Uh, story.

Disclaimer: (to Oscar Meyer song) Oh, guess what I don't own, I don't own DBZZZZZZZ-, because if I did, Everyone would be in love with me!!!!!

Chi Chi turned softly to face her husband. He looked so worried. She instantly regretted running off, she probably scared Goku, Again… She sighed and looked towards the pool. She really was not doing too wonderful of a job being a mother and spouse lately. She sighed and looked away. Goku was frightened over what this reaction could mean. In three quick strides he was beside her, gently cupping her chin and pulling it towards him. "Chi Chi…" The hurt in his voice made something inside her crumble to the floor. She turned towards him and buried her face in his shoulder, crying out all of her desparation of the day. Goku rubbed her back gently, as they both fell to their knees. "Oh, Goku, I'm sorry. It's just… so much has been happening lately…" "Shhh… I know. I know." Goku changed positions, pulling his feet around to the front so that he could pull the most important person in his world into his lap. "Maybe we should just drop the while thing…" "No! I really want to do this, Goku. I just need a little time to let it all sink in."

Goku sighed, he had secretly hoped that she could agree with him and drop the whole subject. _'But,'_ he thought as his wife slowly fell asleep in his arms. _'As per usual when it comes to wanting Chi Chi to stay out of trouble, I'm not that lucky…'_

After Chi Chi had time to get things organized in her head, Things were back to normal. Well, as normal as possible with Goku training Chi Chi 5 times a week. He had told her not to wear herself out and train 2 times a week, but Chi Chi would hear none of it. And so, Goku as usual was stuck abiding by his wife's wishes. Gohan thought it was cool to see his mom fighting, but never stayed around long as he went to see Piccolo when his parents were training. Goku knew this of course, and always telepathically told Gohan when to start heading back. Chi Chi was always so busy concentrating that she never noticed Gohan leaving the house. After their spar, Goku and Chi Chi always relaxed in the outside bath (due to Chi Chi's everlasting ability to notice that her sweat did not fall under her regulations of clean) and this is when Goku would call Gohan. That way, he and his wife got to spend their quality time together. Just like now, Goku was cuddling his wife in his arms and thinking about how perfect his life was. He had a wonderful son, and WONDERFUL wife, and, for the moment, they were safe and sound. Goku closed his eyes and relaxed. This is what he fought for. This peace and tranquility. This feeling that you had nothing to do but enjoy your life to the fullest. Whatever life pulled, you were in control of it. Goku looked down and noticed that his wife was asleep. He scanned for Gohan and figured that he was far enough away to give Goku time to dress his wife and put her to bed. He closed his eyes one last time before carrying his wife out the tub. _'Yes'_ he decided. _'This is what I fight for…'_  

Ravings: I know I know, I'm sorry!!! You ever have a time where you pull up a story, look at it and then close it back? I had major writer's block here! But I did get it out. Anyways, this is not the end!!! Unless I get too lazy to write more chapters. But, we're on summer break now and so I should have more time. I'm going to be a junior! L I'm old!!! Yeah, all my friends are online saying "I'm bored," "I'm bored too," "Well, I'm not bored, it's me and my g-friends anniversary tomorrow and I'm going to go make out with her until the sun sets!!!!!" Ok, maybe not. I was kinda ticked @ him for something he did earlier so I made half of that up but it's true anyways!!! Why are you staring at me like that? Well anyways, I didn't make Freed Spirits. L But that's ok, after crying my eyes out on stage I believe I am over it. EVEN IF A LITTLE 8TH GRADER MADE IT!!!! Sorry, lost the happy, but the happy's back! Hmmm… ok, I now like the stories, Willpower by Jadedbest, (got that off of Kei's Favorite Story list ;-)) ummm. Perpetual Manifestation, I don't know who by. FEAR THE DARKNESS!!! Felidae if you don't put out a new chapter soon I am going to hit you with this brush I am holding!!!!!  Ahem. Never Again by NansJns, (love ya girl! Email me!) Um… oh wait, shoutout to Daughter of Ashes,(I miss you!!! EMAIL ME!!!) Ummm… Oh b4 I forget if any thing is screwed up I'm sorry. It's summer and my brain is NOT working. Oh yeah, Cruel Fate!!! J Love dat story! Oh yeah J ß this is supposed to be a smiley face… Is it? Sometimes it isn't. Ok, I can't think of anymore right now but there are others! Love ya'll bye! Talk to me!!!

~Serina


	8. Just A Little Cut (part 8)

Rantings: Ok, I had to go back and see where I had left off, I left off at a good place! But since I am being begged to finish it I suppose I will. PLEASE give me 100 reviews! I'm almost there! If I don't get it I won't add any more, I mean it!!! I LOVE THE SCOOBY DOO MOVIE!!! It is so cool! I love when Fred says, "Hey, now I can look at myself naked!":-D Ahem. I'm leaving out parts 4 those who haven't seen it. NEWays, I figured I'd get this out b4 I leave for Philly on the 20th but I guess that's not gonna happen huh? I tell ya, I was looking around saying, where did all my G/CC fans go? None of these stories have been updated since the 14th, are summer jobs really that bad? Then I looked all around fanfiction.net and I was like, whoa... summer jobs must be really bad this year. Then when I tried to search for my story that message came up and I was like, wow I feel stupid. There's a hole in my tongue! It looks like I pierced it but I didn't and I don't know why it's there but it hurts and I wish it would go away. Does anybody besides me think that the Croc Hunter movie is going to ya know, suck? Maybe it's just me.   
  
Chi Chi walked out by a pond near her house. She went slowly up to it and stared at herself in the water. She had gone through a good 2 months training with her husband. She could slowly feel her strength returning, and the feeling itself was wonderful. Now, her husband and son were sparring and although she was under bed arrest by her sometimes annoying cheery faced husband who claimed, "Resting is a good thing!", she wanted to go out and enjoy the fresh air without having to fight in it. She looked down at the water in its gorgeous shade of blue. She saw something flicker in the water and stared at the area she saw it in. 'Hmm... must just be a fish...' she shrugged it off and leaned back and relaxed. Her mind started to wander, she loved letting her mind wander, especially to disasters that she later came to think of as funny. She thought back to her kitchen 3 days ago... Chi Chi awoke to the smell of... what is that? Food? She shook herself awake, it didn't smell like food but nothing else burns in her house this early in the morning. She looked beside her to see that her husband wasn't in bed. As she slowly tried to get her mind to working order, she heard her son and her husband bumbling around her kitchen. She could only cringe at what they were doing, and who knows about the mess they must have made... She slowly got up and walked down the stairs listening to, 'Add 2 eggs.' 'Oh no, an eggshell fell in there!' 'Well, get it out!' 'I'm trying, um.. I'm don't want to stick my finger in there, grab that big spoony thing,' 'This one dad?' 'Naw, the big one hanging under all those other big things.' Chi Chi walked around the corner just in time to see her utensil rack fall to the floor, with the tools flying everywhere. There was milk, water, eggs, sugar, and everything else on the ground, and the counters were covered in everything from wrappers to things that should be in their wrappers and not lying out on the disgusting counter. Gohan was staring down at the utensil rack looking at it like, 'How did that happen?' Goku was looking at Gohan and said, "Hush, Gohan if we wake up your mom and she comes down here she'll freak." "I don't think so dad, she's not really a morning person, so she probably wouldn't notice." "Gohan, your mom is a neat freak, I love her to death, but she's just obsessive with cleaning everything until it's completely spotless. She might as well vaporize everything..." Chi Chi's eyes shifted over to the foam eggholder that Goku had left on the top burner and watched as it slowly started to catch on fire. "So, I'd think she'd notice but..." "Oh my Kami!" Goku turned to see what Gohan was freaking over and screamed. "AHHH!!! Give me water, give me water!" Gohan in his freaked state gave his dad vegetable oil, which neither noticed until it was too late. A big puff of fire came out of the burner. "AHHH!!!!" the son males screamed. Goku eventually took Chi Chi's mitten and tried to put out the fire and watched as it caught on fire too. "AAAHHH!!!" Goku tried to get the mitten off his hand while Gohan pulled out the spray facet and turned it to full power and started spraying everything. Goku eventually ran to the side and got the fire extinguisher and sprayed everything, covering all the food in a white powder and forcing pots and pans to flip over onto the floor. "All right, we did it!" Goku gave his son a high five, then saw his wife standing in the doorway. He gulped as Gohan turned to look at his mother. " Um... Surprise!?" they both said, throwing their arms out like something was on display. The show was finaled by one last ball of fire bursting from the stove behind them. Chi Chi blinked, turned around and started walking slowly back to bed, barely hearing her son say, "Told ya dad," Chi Chi chuckled to herself. She knew she shouldn't have gotten out of bed that day, and after the incident she had just laid in bed all day. Luckily, it wasn't a training day and every time a member of her family would come up to see her, she would raise up a hand and they would go away, understanding her... headache. She loved them and she thought the idea was sweet, but everyone knew that Saiyans couldn't cook and so the strict rule was that no one except herself was allowed to touch anything besides the refrigerator in her kitchen. She sat back up, allowing her hair to pool down her shoulders. She wore it down today, too lazy to do much else with it, although when she got home she was going to wash it a good few times. Who knows what insects may have gotten in it by now? The pool flicked again and Chi Chi looked at it and watched as it flicked again. Chi Chi loved fish, they were so low maintenance, so, so, clean! Chi Chi got on her hands and knees and slowly crawled towards the water, she didn't want to scare the little thing away. She slowly crawled closer and closer until she sat at the edge of the pool staring down. She didn't see the little fish now, but there was something in the water. Something large, about human size, and... it was moving! Not only that it looked like it was moving towards her... Suddenly a naked man popped out of the water and hovered above it, running his hands through his hair. "Ah now that felt nice." "AHH!!!!" Chi Chi screamed covering her eyes. "AHHH!!!!" The man screamed grabbing his clothes off of a high tree branch and hurriedly throwing them on. Meanwhile Chi Chi's mind was whirring. 'I am happily married to Goku, I have never seen anyone else naked except him... and this hunk. No! I've never seen anyone naked besides him and I have a son his name is Gohan and he is cute and smart and sweet and smart and he looks just like me and Goku and I never saw the hunky dude and he is not there and he is not cute and most importantly he's not naked.' She peeked an eye open through her fingers to see a dripping wet, clothed, blushing man digging his toe into the ground in embarrassment. 'Ha, much better.' Chi Chi smiled at the young man. He was very cute with long brown hair and many muscles. He looked up at her shyly. After a long moment's pause he said, "I'm sorry to have offended you my lady." She smiled even more, "No, it's ok. You just shocked me that's all." His eyes shifted down to the ground as he shyly said, "I'm Skylor." "I'm Chi Chi." Another long pause. He had stopped digging and was looking at her as if she was the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen. "So... you are a young maiden then?" This shocked Chi Chi out of her stupor. "What?" "You were embarrassed by my body. You must be a maiden." Chi Chi shook her head violently. "Uh, no! Yes! Wait, no! Gohan... Goku... often... last night... no wait!!! I didn't mean to say that, what I meant was..." Chi Chi calmed herself down then said, "No, I'm sorry. You just shocked me, that's all." "So... you are taken?" He knelt beside her and took her hand. "...Yes..." Chi Chi answered breathlessly. She didn't know why she was acting this way, she was happily married! Why was he having an effect on her? Why was it that he made her feel like a giddy teenager? "Pity..." Skylor whispered as he kissed her hand, his eyes on hers the whole time. "He is a very lucky man." They stared into each other's eyes until a loud beep echoed throughout the forest. Skylor shook out of his stupor backing away from the earth woman. "I must go." He said. Chi Chi nodded never taking her eyes off of him. He smiled at her, looking as if he wanted to stay longer and then leapt into the forest and disappeared beyond the trees. Chi Chi just sat there, staring off into the space that he was, and that's how her husband found her 8 minutes later. "Chi Chi I've been looking all over for you, Bulma called, we all have to go over there, she said something about a signal... Chi Chi are you ok?" Chi Chi nodded slowly, still sitting on the ground staring into the forest. Goku's already stressed out brain began to stress more. He threw himself to his knees beside her and waved his hand in front of her eyes. "Chi Chi?" He looked into her eyes, "Hello?" Chi Chi still remained motionless. "I knew this would happen you should have been in bed. You've been out in the sun too long..." Goku gathered his wife in his arms and took off to the air, while Chi Chi's eyes still focused towards the spot where Skylor once was...   
Ravings: Ok, I'm in Philly now. I was thinking of a G/CC fic about vampires... what'cha think? Yes? No? Let me know! I just got new shoes!!! :-D I am happy. Um... Chi Chi's kinda giddyish and OOC bcuz, ya know if Gohan is 8 then she's about 24 ya know? I think she's still have a little bit of teenager in her still, ya know? Ok, g2g, adios! 


	9. Just A Little Cut (part 9)

Rantings: Welll, since fanfiction.net is finally letting us upload our stories I thought I'd upload mine b4 it went berserk again, I've already started on the next chapter so be patient! :-D

Disclaimer: mumble… mumble… no… mumble… mumble…

"But Bulma…" "I don't want to hear it Goku, you skipped out on my last meeting and you need to be here for this one." "But Bulma…" "Goku, I am not going to have the earth blasted into subatomic particles because Chi Chi isn't feeling well. I've got too much to live for and so does the rest of the world. Besides, I've got a date with Yamcha Saturday night and I don't want that ruined." "But Bulma…" "Ok Goku let me make this perfectly clear, if you don't come over and help us, then the whole world, including Chi Chi will be gone! Zero, nada, Zilch! Then Chi Chi won't have to worry about her headache or whatever because she'll be dead! How does that sound?" Goku sighed and pulled the phone cord around the table so he could peek in at his wife who was laying on the couch with an ice pack on her forehead. "Awful…" he muttered. "Then get your butt over here NOW!!!!!" 

Over at Capsule Corp Bulma hung up the phone and walked out the room. Dr. Briefs was making a sandwich and as he reached for the mustard he muttered, "Got to do something about that girl's temper."

Goku sighed and hung up the phone. He walked over to his wife and kneeled beside her. "How are you feeling Chi?" "I told you, I'm fine Goku. Just a small headache." "Yeah, that's why you can't stand up, right?" Chi Chi kept her eyes closed and responded with her middle finger. "Well, at least you have some energy." Goku chuckled. "Well I couldn't get out of the meeting at Bulma's so I…" "I told you not to do that. I'm fine." "Yeah, where have I heard that before?" Chi Chi kept her eyes closed in silence. Goku weakly smiled and continued. "Yeah so anyway I think I should go, because if I don't I'm pretty sure she'll come over and drag me back." "Wonderful, go." Chi Chi tried to push him, but missed with her eyes closed. ""Yeah, but guess what? You're coming too." Chi Chi opened her eyes in shock. "What?!" "I am NOT leaving you here alone while you're sick." "I am not sick." "Well you're not well either," Goku countered as he removed her ice pack and picked her up. "So, if you can just hold on through a short little ride, then you can go back to resting. Okay?" Chi Chi shot him an evil glare before resting her head in his shoulder. Goku smiled before carefully shooting up into the air, holding his precious cargo.

Goku walked into Bulma's extra large living room. Everyone else was there and cheered when he walked in with a sleeping Chi Chi in his arms. Goku looked at Bulma and with his eyes beckoned her to come over while ignoring Yamcha's comment of "Wow, look at Chi Chi, she looks exhausted. No wonder Goku was late!" Everyone laughed at his joke as Bulma came over. "Wow, she's really pale." "I know, I was trying to tell you-" "Yes, Goku but as earth's strongest warrior, you have other priorities." Goku made a face at Bulma before looking lovingly at his wife. "I found her stoned looking out in the woods. I think she's tired and been out in the sun too long. Can I put her somewhere comfortable and maybe you can check on her? Then maybe I'll be able to concentrate." "Sure, Goku. Follow me." Bulma led him up into one of the many guest rooms and pointed to the bed. "Right there." Goku tenderly placed his wife in between the sheets and lovingly tucked her in. Bulma watched with admiration. Chi Chi and Goku were both her best friends and it was very interesting to watch them together. Especially after knowing Goku since he was young and naïve. "Ok, I'm ready." They walked back into the living room and took seats. Bulma cleared her throat and started. "Ok, since Goku is finally here, lets get going. As mentioned before, there is a spaceship hovering over earth. It hasn't shown any hostility towards us, but as a recent scan has shown, there are many objects on this ship that could be considered weapons from another planet. Another recent scan showed that there are strong powers on there like yours, but not quite as strong. Not saying that you won't have a hard time with them… their ki level is probably about 20 points down from Goku's." There were mixed faces in the room. Krillian, Tien, Piccolo, Gohan and Chauztu had a face that said, 'How are we supposed to defeat THAT?'. Goku had a look of pure determination on his face, while Yamcha and Yajoirbe had a smug look that said, 'Wonderful, Goku can take care of everything.' "So, with that knowledge I am also going to add some more to fry your brains. One of the aliens came down to earth yesterday." Everyone looked at her shocked. "Yes they did, I'm still calculating where it was, but I know it was there and it was only one. I had almost traced him before I heard a faint noise and my whole radar system was screwed up. By the time I had fixed it, the alien's signal had disappeared." The Z-fighters started to look worried and looked at each other in shock. "And so, with me giving you all the info. that I could, I must go do some things. Go save the world please, I was planning on having a shopping spree next week and I don't want evil creatures invading the mall." Bulma turned her back and as she walked out she muttered, "Boy, would that be a nightmare," before she completely disappeared. The Z-fighters turned to each other quietly. There was a long moment of silence before Krillian asked timidly, "Well, what do we do?"

Bulma was walking to her lab, but stopped when she saw Chi Chi awake and looking out the window. "Hey babes, how ya feeling?" Chi Chi turned to look at Bulma. "I'm not so sure." She looked down as a tear rolled down her cheek. "Aw… don't cry. What's wrong?" Chi Chi looked up at her best friend before looking up at the open door. Bulma caught her drift and closed the door before returning to sit beside Chi Chi. "Well, Bulma, I… I just feel awful." "Your head again?" "No, no listen. I went out for a walk today before you called us over and I ran into this man-" "In the middle of the forest on top of a mountain???" "Well, I didn't think about that but he was there. So anyways he was bathing…" "You saw him?" Chi Chi nodded. "Uh huh." There was a long pause. "Was he cute?" "Oh. Bulma, he was a hunk! He had muscles and a gorgeous bod and long hair and, and…" "What else did you see that you liked?" Chi Chi blushed. "Oh, I found it! Where's my prize?" Bulma laughed. Chi Chi looked back up at her. "But see, that's what I feel bad about. I'm married, with a child! I can't be acting like this!" "Cheech, you're 24, you just grew out of teenage years, you're supposed to act like this. Besides, you can look at the menu, you just can't order anything." Chi Chi blinked back tears. "I know, but he made me wish that I could have ordered something, anything. He offered, I think, I can't remember straight." "Well, what happened?" "He heard a noise and left." Chi Chi whispered. "I don't remember much from there except Goku pulling me off the ground saying I had been out in the sun too long." She looked at Bulma. "Please don't tell Goku." "It's okay Chi Chi…" "So, if that's all that happened why did you have a headache?" Chi Chi looked up at her. "His eyes," she whispered. "They were a stormy grey. They, they… it felt like they were searching my brain, implanting their image in them. I couldn't tear myself away from them. I… oh, kami!" Chi Chi hunched over, grabbing her head as tears flowed freely from her eyes. Bulma reached for her friend and placed her back against her pillows. "It'll be ok, Cheech. Let me go get some aspirin ok?" Chi Chi nodded as Bulma got up to leave the room. Her world darkened as said whispered to herself, "His eyes… his eyes…"

Bulma figured she'd work on her calculations on the way to get the aspirin so she grabbed her papers and her calculator as she walked to the kitchen. As she walked by the Z-fighters, she heard Goku saying, "Well, we can't go up there, so I guess we have to just be on alert until we hear that they're doing anything wrong…." Bulma continued to type numbers in her calculator as she grabbed a box of sodas and started heading back towards the guys. Her thoughtfulness was well rewarded with "Aaaah, Bulma you're awesome," and "Just what I need right now…" She started walking slower as she approached her last equation. 'So if this grid line was equal to 65 latitude, then that would make it, 36.574 miles northeast of here, which would mean the alien was approximately…' The Z-fighters made jokes, trying to lighten the mode. They all had their hands out waiting for Bulma to hand the box to them. Bulma quickly looked up to a map of Japan that hung on her wall. 'In that mountain range, on that mountain which is… Mt. Pauzu! But that's where Goku and Chi Chi live!' She thought as she reached out the box to Krillian. 'and at .574 more miles, that meant it would have been…' Bulma dropped the box with a loud klang. All the Z-fighters stopped and looked at her as their sodas spread themselves across the floor in a mass of fizzy liquidness. She quickly ran upstairs as all the guys looked at her retreating figure. Krillian frowned at the mess on the floor before pouting. "Well, that wasn't nice." Goku shook his head, "Something might be wrong, let's go see."

Bulma burst into the guest room and pounced on the bed. "Chi Chi," she cried as she shook her into wakefulness. Chi Chi's eyes slowly opened, trying to make her mind wake up along with everything else. "What, Bulma?" Chi Chi asked, still trying to wake up her brain from its slumbering. "When did you see that guy?" "Huh?" The Z-fighters ran in and stopped in the doorway. Yamcha, seeing Bulma practically straddling Chi Chi smiled and said, "Whoa, this is going to be fun to watch. I'm glad we came up! Master Roshi would love this, whose got a camera? We can make copies and sell it as, Bulma goes back to her playboy days, and brings a friend!" He was shushed by everyone and shoved to the side. "What are you talking about Bulma?" "The guy, Chi Chi, the guy with the eyes?" Chi Chi finally realized what she was talking about when an electric shock crept its way into her brain. "Aaaahh!" Chi Chi screamed, holding her head. Goku rushed forward as a shocked Bulma got off of Chi Chi. He sat on the bed, pulled her out of the sheets and held his soulmate to his chest. "It's ok, Chi Chi. I'm here." Bulma shook herself out of her shock and leaned forward to Chi Chi's face. "Chi Chi, fight it for now, tell me when did you see him?" "Just… just before you… called…" "Ok, and one more question, where exactly were you at?" "…what…?" "Come on Chi Chi, a little more, what lake were you at when you saw him?!" Chi Chi's eyes were closing and Goku looked up at Bulma in half anger. "Bulma, her head hurts, she can't think or answer right now…" "Chi Chi!!! TELL ME WHERE!!!" Bulma yelled. Chi Chi was falling, she felt it. But she wanted to answer Bulma's question before she went. She tried to think, but the electricity kept her out of her memory like a shield. She could feel the answer though. It was right there. She braced herself and went through the electricity that caused her pain when she tried to think. Pain shot through her, and yet she kept going. Through the long treacherous tunnel, until finally she found her answer. And as her world was going dark, she managed to utter two words. "…violet… lake…"

Bulma leaned back out of her friend's face in thought as everyone looked at her in shock. What had she done to Chi Chi? Goku started to try to revive his wife as Krillian asked Bulma, "What was that about?" There was a long pause before Bulma answered, "Chi Chi found the alien…"

Ravings: I will get this finished soon! Yes Yes! Yes, also for lacy r. who wrote "for crying out loud chi no like other guy only goku no teen horomones no other persons in forest no interrupt perfect life thought u said romance yet i see no romance at all i hope u improve ALOT as for g/cc vamp thing no way please" (there was a cuss word @ the beginning of there but I took it out bcuz I don't like them…) um… sweetheart? From whatever parts of your review that I understood, I'm guessing that you don't see the romance? Well, I couldn't put it under general, it's kinda be outta place, and there isn't much Action/adventure in this story. Can you tell me what else to put it under? Mystery? Comedy? I saw the romance as the sweet little things he did for her and stuff. If you were looking for something to get you turned on or something I'm sorry. That would kinda be why this story is rated PG instead of NC-17. And I didn't say she did like him… all shall be justified in the next chapter. I'm sorry that you don't like this story… perhaps you shouldn't read it if it bothers you so much. Wow, and you went all the way to my last chapter even when you thought I needed work. I'm flattered. But, thanks for hoping that I need improvement. Having just turned 16 and taking my very first writing class ever next year, I do appreciate… (um… constructive? Yeah that's a good word.) constructive criticism. Anyways, maybe one day you could write a story so I could read it and learn from you how it's done. Wow, my first bad review. I feel so special! :-D Now, for everyone else, don't worry! This is a G/CC fic, she will not fall in love w/ Skylor. Why am I telling you guys this? You should wait like good little readers. Ok, I'm outtie! Adios!!!


	10. Just A Little Cut (part 10)

Rantings:Sorry this took so long, but I did get it out b4 school started. 4 days b4 school started but that's not the point. WAAAHHHH!!!!! I don't want to be a junior! Why couldn't I have stayed a freshman? I am old!!!!!!! (sniff) Well, anyways I wrote a nice long chapter for you. Cherish and enjoy.

Disclaimer: Why are you talking to me? Go away you evil lawyer people!

Goku paced around Bulma's lab. "So, what you're saying is, the alien was near my house." Bulma nodded. "Uh huh." "And it was bathing in Violet Lake." "Uh huh." "And Chi Chi walked up on him." "Uh huh." "So…" Bulma peeked at him, she knew what he was going to ask. "What happened between them?" "I can't say Goku," He looked at her curiously. "Ok… so…. what's up with Chi Chi's head?" "I'm still trying to work out the info. on that. I should be able to talk to Chi Chi when she wakes up," she said as she looked over at her friend on the medi-bed. "That machine radiates brain waves that should break down whatever barrier is keeping her out." Goku nodded. "So… what happened between them?" "Goku," "Ok, ok." Goku frowned and looked around the room. "Do you know what the alien looks like?" "I should when Chi Chi wakes up I'll have her explain it to me in full detail." "Oh, ok." There was a long pause before Goku asked, "So… what happened between them?" "Goku!" "Bulma please!" He latched onto her arm as tight as he could without hurting her. "You don't know how this feels for me! First, my wife ends up with this terrible migraine and she can't stand, then I find out that not only have the aliens been on earth, but one of them was near my house and had some kind of interaction with my wife which made her this way!" Bulma could see tears gathering in his eyes. "Bulma, whatever you're not telling me can't possibly be worse than what I'm imagining." Bulma looked down. The desperation in his voice was heart-wrenching, but she couldn't do it, she just couldn't. She looked away. "I'm sorry, Goku." Goku looked down as one tear got free and ran down his cheek. "Chi Chi can tell you when she wakes up." Goku nodded but still didn't look at her. Bulma sighed. There were ups and downs to being best friends to both halves of a married couple. Goku walked over to the medi-bed and stroked Chi Chi's cheek. Bulma watched him look at her lovingly and overheard him whisper to her, "I'll get whoever did this to you. I swear." Bulma watched him sympathetically as he walked over and sat on one of the lab tables. Bulma walked over to him and rubbed his arm as he put his head in his hands. "Goku?" Bulma asked. "Bulma… I feel so… lost." "Lost?" Bulma asked. Goku raised his head and looked at her. "My wife is laying there in practically a coma and there's nothing I can do… After all the training I've done, there nothing I can do…" Bulma sighed. "It's like… it's like I kept her safe from Radditz, Garlic Jr., and Turles... thank kami, that probably wouldn't have turned out well. Then this alien comes, I can't sense him… and now she's lying there in a coma! Drifting through her own body not knowing which way is up or down… and after all I've done… I can't help her." Goku sobbed and put his head back into his hands. Bulma, not really knowing what to say, put her head down to face the floor. Suddenly, Goku got up and stalked over to Chi Chi. He pushed the front part of her skirt to the side and looked carefully at her legs. Bulma questionably looked at him. "Goku, what are you doing?" Goku's eyes were serious as he picked up her left leg and carefully looked under it. "I'm trying to figure out what this thing did to my wife." After his thorough inspection, he sat in a chair near the medi-bed and sighed. Bulma looked at her watch and sighed. "Well, Goku, it's late. She should be up in the morning and the sooner you go to sleep, the sooner you'll see her, ok?" Goku looked at her and nodded. "There's a guest bedroom right across the hall, good night Goku." "Good night Bulma… and thanks." Bulma smiled and nodded before turning to leave. But before she went she picked up a small ear device, an alien alarm, and stuck it in her ear before leaving the room. Goku put his arms on the medi-bed and put his chin on his arms. How could he go sleep in a room a hall away when his wife was lying here in a coma and it was his fault? He shook his head while thinking, _'I failed to protect her once, I'm not going to fail her again.' _He crawled onto the medi-bed and put his arms around his wife. She stirred slightly and he watched her with undying love in his eyes. "It's ok, Chi Chi, I got you, and I'm not letting you go." He clutched her tightly as he closed his eyes. For some reason he didn't feel like sleeping. So he let his mind drift off to memories in hopes that it would help him sleep. 

He remembered a little while before Gohan was born when Chi Chi had driven her aircar off to get groceries as he trained. He was on his 6,064th pushup when the phone rang. Taking mental note of the number, he ran to the phone and answered it. "Mr. Son?" "Yeah?" "This is Dr. Reeves from the Satan City Hospital." Goku's eyes narrowed, why were they calling him? "Um… yes well, there was unfortunately a small accident here in town today… and I'm sorry to say that your wife Mrs. Son was in it." Goku's world stopped. There was a long pause until Goku shook his head back into his senses and said, "What?" Goku didn't even wait for the next sentence, he had already dropped the phone and was flying to the hospital. By the time he got there, Dr. Reeves was standing in front of the receptionist desk, expecting that since he got off the phone in such a hurry, he would be on his way over. Goku walked in and looked around, searching for any clues as to where his wife might be. "Mr. Son, I presume?" "Where's Chi Chi?" "I will take you to her but first we must have a little chat-" Goku picked the doctor up by the front of his shirt and brought him to his eye level. "I do not want to talk, do you understand me? You will take me to her now or you will move aside and I will find her myself. No matter what happens, in the next 60 seconds I WILL be by her side… do you understand me?" Dr. Reeves blinked. He usually got guests like this, but none seemed as threatening as this man. His fists were clinched tight together and his eyes seemed so… deadly. Usually Dr. Reeves would try to calm the person down, but this guy…

He just seemed scary…

"Um… Ok Mr. Son. Right this way."  After Goku put him down, he quickly led him to the elevator and pushed the number 6 on the control panel. He couldn't help but wish that the elevator would go faster, it scared him being in such a closed space with such a seemingly scary man. Goku continually growled to himself… _Why is this elevator going so slow? _Finally, after many moments of tense silence, there was a ding and the elevator doors slowly opened. Goku marched out ahead of the doctor and stalked down the hall. "Um… sir, you don't know where you're going!" Dr. Reeves went running by Goku trying to remind him that he should follow him. Goku ignored him, his eyes scanning around for whatever door held his wife. He walked to one door, and Dr. Reeves was in front of him, _Why is he still talking?_ He picked him up by the back of his coat and threw him to the side. Then, he slowly opened the door, almost afraid of what he would find. As he peeked his head in the door, there he saw his Chi Chi, looking frighteningly small beside all those large machines. Her eyes were closed, it seemed as if she were in an uneasy sleep. The aggravating doctor came bumbling in, muttering something about 'rude guests'. Goku, never removing his eyes from his wife, raised his open palm to the doctor's face. He shut up instantly. He didn't know why he was so scared of a hand, it wasn't like Mr. Son could shoot things from it or anything. Goku slowly moved towards his wife and sat on the very edge of the bed. "Chi Chi?" he whispered. Chi Chi did not move. Goku looked towards the doctor and spoke one deadly word. "Talk." Dr. Reeves immediately threw himself into his explanation. "Well you see she hit her head and, we looked at it and we found out that she bruised and scarred a very important part of her brain." Goku raised his eyebrow looking as if he were saying, 'Give me some good news now or you won't live to see the else.' "She's living!" the doctor explained quickly. "But, you're going to have to make some changes from now on…"

Goku remembered learning that if Chi Chi got too upset, her brain would just shut off, causing her to go into a dead faint. It made her much different than when she was little, and it also made everyone watch what was said or done around her, due to her quick temper and her head injury. He smiled as he remembered how scared he was when Chi Chi came to and he told her what had happened. She fainted right back into unconsciousness, and this being new to Goku, he had freaked. His smile grew as he thought about how he quickly got used to it. Chi Chi never did though, she didn't want to be left to whoever while she took temporary leave from her body. He looked down at his mate. Although most times whoever was him, he hadn't always been there. Who knows who was there to catch her when she found out about the whole Radditz deal. Goku sighed. He was going to try to stay up all night and wait for her to wake up, but he was being tortured with every beat of her heart that he heard. He knew she was in there, she just couldn't talk to him. And who knows what those eyes will look like when they open. Goku didn't want to watch as whatever happened replayed itself in her mind, he wanted to hear it from her lips. He cuddled her closer and slowly drifted to sleep.

BWEEP BWEEEP BREEEEP!!!! Goku's eyes shot open as he jumped out of bed, adrenaline rushing through his head as he tried to figure out where he was. 'Meeting… Bulma… alien… Chi Chi!!!' He knew something had felt weird when we woke up. He looked around to see where he had dropped his wife and panicked when he didn't see her. And still that incessant alarm wouldn't stop. Goku quickly ran to Bulma's lab, figuring she'd be there, to figure out what was going on. There Bulma was running around from console to console. Goku ran over. "Bulma!" "Oh Goku there you are. Ok I need you to do something for me…" "Where's Chi Chi?" "What? Chi Chi's missing? Great, another crisis on our hands." Goku silently waited until she finished bumbling to herself. "This alarm is so stupid!" She screamed as she typed something into her computer and the noise was cut off. "Ok Bulma, what's up?" "Ok Goku, I had this machine in my ear to let me know if any aliens popped up while I was sleep." Goku's face immediately hardened. "Where are they?" "Wait, Goku, I'm not done. So, then the Capsule Corp. alarm went off meaning that there's a burglar in the courtyard!" Goku looked straight at her and said, "Where are the aliens?" "Goku, I need you to take out this burglar for me, then we can take out the alien! I know you want to get them but you can't just leave my family and Chi Chi in the hands of this creep!" Goku's eyes immediately softened. "What if that burglar is Chi Chi?" Bulma shook her head. "It's not, the computer recognizes you and your family as friends. Whoever's out there isn't supposed to be." "But what about the alien? He could leave!" "Goku, just go get this guy firsr, then we'll take everything else one step at a time. While you do that I'll track the alien." Goku, figuring Chi Chi had gone to the bathroom or something, nodded and ran out to the courtyard. He crouched in the shadow of a bush and held his breath as he looked for the trespasser. He listened closely as he heard footsteps. *Thump*thump*thump* Whoever it was was being extra careful, and it seemed as if he was walking slow enough as if he were looking for something… Goku waited for him to walk by his spot before he pounced. The shocked intruder began to try to fight back, but Goku had already gotten the upper hand on him. After he knocked him out, he put him over his shoulder and walked back into Bulma's lab. There, he saw his best friend frowning at some readouts on her computer. "What's up, Bulma?" "I just don't understand it… It says the alien is here…" Goku's grip on the intruder tightened as he frowned. "What do you mean?" "It said that he was outside… then he was moving… and now it says that it's in… this… room…" Bulma and Goku looked at each other before looking slowly at the man hung over Goku's shoulder. Then the door to the lab was pushed open as Chi Chi walked in. "I heard alarms… is everything okay?"

Ravings: I feel awful, WAH!!!!!!!!!! I'm going to die, my tummy and head hurts. (sniff) Yes well, I'm going to get the next chap. Out as soon as I can k? Buh bye!


	11. Just A Little Cut part 11

Ranitings: Ok, I promised myself that I'd try to write a paragraph a day. Sorry bout that, I've been really busy. I'm working for my school newspaper now and supposedly I'm a good writer cuz I keep getting called 4 extra stuff. So, I'm not TRYING 2 ignore ya'll. I figured I'd write this b4 somebody else jumped down my throat. This is a G/CC FIC!!!! I promise! I hate non- G/CC fics so chill ya'll! All should be explained in this chapter.

Bulma sighed as she continued her scan. The alien laid unconscious under her scanning probe, which acted like an advanced MRI, going layer by layer to see if anything interesting could be found. She walked back to her computer to read the diagnostics. At first, she was excited to study a subject that lived on another planet, but she later found out that he was just like a normal human male, except for the high power level of course. That killed the excitement for her. There was nothing new to discover. Bulma sighed and chewed on her pen. But, that made no sense! How could he affect Chi Chi that way if he was normal? '_I mean he is cute, but'…_ "Wait," Bulma thought to herself. "What if I…" She typed a string of commands into her computer, and her scanner immediately got to work. She sat back and watched the scan with interest. She had told the computer to look for anything that the normal male body did not have. Her father had already installed many male examples for comparison. Bulma laughed as she remembered how after the whole Radditz ordeal, she had taken Goku off of the normal human male scan list. She remembered how hesitant she was to put him in there in the first place, _'I mean, what normal human has a tail?'_ She chuckled to herself as her computer beeped. She slowly looked to see what it had found. _'Hello, what is this?_'

Goku sat outside with Chi Chi in his lap looking up at the stars. His arms were wrapped loosely around her waist. He knew what he wanted to ask, but he didn't want to bring it up. Things as of right now were so peaceful, even though the current situation kept popping up in his head. He mentally sighed, he was going to wait until Chi Chi was ready to talk. He did not want to press her into anything. After a long pause and a short sigh, Chi Chi lowered her head. "Goku?" Goku wanted to straighten up to hear her, he knew this was it, but he didn't want to seem too eager. "Yes, honey?" Chi Chi didn't look at him. She felt him tense and knew he was waiting patiently for what had happened. "Ok, I think I'm ready to talk now. Goku looked at the back of her head, waiting patiently, trying not to show his anticipation. "Well, I went for a walk this morning…" She related the whole story to her husband, who sat holding all his questions and only being listening ears. After she was done, she didn't turn towards him, but tilted her head towards him, waiting for his response. Goku was slightly disturbed by all this, and after an uncomfortable 10 seconds he said the first thing he could think of. "Did you really like him that much?" Chi Chi turned towards him as she said, "Oh no, Goku, I love you more than anything! I don't know what came over me, I just…" Tears started to gather inn the corners of her eyes as she thought about her predicament and began to look away. Goku caught his wife's head with a gentle hand and pulled it back to face him. His thumb slowly wiped her tears away as she looked into his dark eyes. "You know I hate it when you cry…" he whispered. Chi Chi sobbed and threw her arms around Goku in a desperate hug. "I didn't want to Goku," she sobbed. "It was like something pulled me towards him, something about his eyes… It was like a bond thing… but, but…" Goku held her and stroked her back, small tears coming to his eyes also. He blinked them away before saying, "It's ok Chi Chi, I understand." Chi Chi shook her head slightly and continued to sob, not convinced that he was telling the truth. "Excuse me?" Bulma was leaning on the doorframe behind them, a slightly sad expression on her face with a small smile that seemed so out of place in the married couple's world. "I hate to break up such a sweet and sorrowful moment but, I'm sure if you come with me, I can fix this whole situation." Goku rose slowly to make sure Chi Chi got on the floor alright. He then turned towards her to reach for her hand. Chi Chi wiped her eyes and followed her best friend and husband into the large structure. Bulma sighed. She felt the tension, but she knew that she could fix it, if only they trusted her for a little more. As they reached her lab, she walked over to her computer and pulled up a diagnostic scan and turned to them. "Well, I'll make it short and sweet. This guy is practically just like every other human, except for his mating/bonding procedure. I have discovered that his species shows their interests by photogenic genes in their eyes. They focuses like a camera and see if their interest is always owned by another, then, if they aren't, they move right in as the main object of the female's affection if both are willing. It normally only works with their species but he tried it with Chi Chi and your bond pushed it away, causing Chi Chi to have such a headache every time she thought about it. So, basically, this guy and Goku were fighting over you in your head Chi Chi, which is why you were so confused." There was a long pause in which Bulma was just stared at blankly by her 2 best friends in the world as they tried to comprehend what they had just heard. Bulma patiently waited as slowly, a smile crossed both of their faces. After a good fifteen seconds, the couple shouted "YES!!!!" and hugged each other like there was no tomorrow. Chi Chi had jumped up into Goku's arms and Goku had fallen to his knees. Bulma smiled as she listened to Chi Chi say, "I told you I loved you Goku!" and heard Goku reply, "I'm sorry I ever doubted you." Bulma smiled and left the lab, grabbing a soda from the kitchen and plopping down in front of her tv, remote in hand with a smile as one thought ran through her head. _'Man, I'm good.'_

Ravings: I know I KNOW!!!! But it is out right? I'm sorry ya'll I've been so busy w/ the school newspaper, then one weekend I resigned to do it me and my best friend went to the fair and there was a game where they were giving out bunnies and after $10 and 127 times of not getting the ring around the ducks' necks, they felt sorry for us and gave us a bunny. Then we had to tell our parents who yelled @ us 4 an hour but now they LOVE the bunny even more than we do. Then last weekend I got a  PS2 w/ Kingdom Hearts and I had to @ least get started on that and it's just been busy. I'm sorry I took so long, and I'll try to do better, although now my fav anime is Inuyasha. I love that show! And Kagome and Inuyasha make such a cute couple! Has anyone noticed that on the DBZ calendar, they have Bulma and Videl but no Chi Chi? That made me so mad! Ok, well g2g, if this sucks I'm sorry, but I was determined to get one out today. Bye!


	12. Just A Little Cut part 12

Rantings: I know, I know, the explanations at the end. To whoever asked how they got the alien… the burgular on Capsule Corps was the alien… ok? Go back and re-read it, I was kinda tired so I might have screwed stuff up, like now… but oh well, here ya'll go.

'Where am I?'

His eyes slowly opened as he tried to shake his headache and disorientation away. This didn't look like a place he knew, or a place that he should be. 

He looked around. White walls, computers….. a lab. He blinked, confused as he saw a large monitor with an X-Ray of his body and readings on it. So, why was he here? He didn't remember falling asleep, he hadn't been able to sleep ever since he met… her. She was so beautiful, and in that moment he decided that he should make her his. He smiled as images of his beloved flowed in front of his eyes. He had been thinking about her non-stop, he had even been slacking off on his duties to stare out the window and wonder where she was and how she was doing. He had become so obsessed, that finally he decided to track her and get her for his own. He had made it onto a large lawn with a huge structure when… that's right, something had jumped him from behind!

He sat up as fast as he could, his headache trying to decide whether to die or become worse as he looked around the room again. So where was she? She could be long gone by now, who knows how long he was out for. If he had a portable tracker, he could go after her immediately, but unfortunately, the only one he had access to was the one on the ship. 

"I have to leave to find you my goddess, but when I return, you will be mine…"

He slowly lifted his wristwatch up to his wrist and pressed a button as he said, "Bring me back, Rakkon."

Chi Chi was very content.

After finding out that her love for Goku was not becoming misconstrued, she and her husband went back to their house to "celebrate." Now, they lay in each other's arms, blissfully at peace with themselves and the world. Chi Chi opened her eyes to look out the window as a small smile crossed her face. Piccolo was training with Gohan, and no matter how much she didn't like it, it gave Goku and her the time that they needed to patch up their feelings with each other.

It was amazing how at peace she felt right now. It seemed as if her entire life was perfect, as if there were no evils in the entire universe, as if there was nothing else in the world besides her husband's warmth…

**GRUMBLE** 

and his stomach's ability to ruin the best of moments. She sighed as she gained what little energy she had left and started to rise. However, two arms around her tightened and refused to let her move.

"And where do you think you're going?"

His voice sounded content and slightly drugged, as if in that half state between being awake and asleep. It was very seductive without trying to be, but then again, maybe it was…

"I'm going to go make you food before your stomach jumps out and eats everything in this room, including me."

"Mmmmm… eating you, that sounds good…" Her husband began to nuzzle her neck, but Chi Chi being the 'work needs to be done NOW!' type of person, she only smiled and pushed him away lightly.

"Really, Goku, move so I can get your food!"

Goku jumped up and smiled down at her. "How about I cook us food, and you stay here and relax?" He put on the "Son grin" and waited for his wife's response. 

"Well…" 

As hesitant as Chi Chi was to let her husband into her kitchen, she was slowly getting tired and as of right now, her husband's proposal seemed wonderful.

"Fine… whatever…" her eyes started to close as she shooed him away with her hand. "Don't burn anything…"

Goku stood there for a moment to watch his wife sleep. After it though, he reached down to pet his growling stomach and ran to the kitchen happily, not being able to wait until he could stick his dinner into his mouth.

Bulma waltzed into her lab after watching the 'Titanic' sink into the ocean on her big room- sized tv. As she walked in, she gathered her utensils for her research.

"'Near, far, wherever you are, I believe that the heart does go on…. Once more… you…….. AHHHH!!!!!!!!!'" 

Pens, papers, and utensils glided into a scattered mess on the floor as Bulma started at her once occupied examining table with her mouth open. Dr. Brief's walked in carefully, muttering, "I've got to do something about that girl's temper…" After gaining his courage he said, "What's wrong, dear?"

"What's wrong? **What's wrong?** You took my experiment again, Dad, I told you not to do that any more because those experiments are mine and…"

As Bulma rambled, Dr. Briefs looked up into the air and said, "Taken? Why I haven't taken any experiment of yours lately…"

Bulma stopped suddenly. "You… didn't take it?"

"No, I haven't been working today, today I figured I'd exercise the pets… They were starting to look kinda flabby…"

"So, you didn't take my experiment?"

"Nope."

"You haven't been in here at all today?"

"Nope."

"You didn't walk in here and see a really cute guy and decide to experiment on him?"

"No, Bulma, the last project of yours I took was yester…. ahem…"

But Bulma had already blocked him out. 'If he didn't take it… that means…..'

Bulma looked towards the monitor, screamed again, and ran towards the phone screaming, "Goku!!!!!!!!"

Dr. Briefs watched his daughter run down the hall screaming at the top of her lungs. He closed his eyes as he walked out of the room, muttering to himself… "Yep, I've got to do something about that girl's temper…"

Ravings: YA'll I am so sorry. I'm really lazy I know… you must hate me. I would have gotten this out earlier, but I typed a bigger better longer story, then tried to save and the whole thing performed an illegal operation and then crashed. I was so mad, but I came back and did it NEWAys, right? It's just shorter and not as good. I wouldn't even have gotten this done if Mattaki and some other ppl who I can't think of right now didn't email me and beg me to finish. This is not the end, it's more like the middlish, k? I'll try harder, I'm sorry…. Altho' the more reviews I get, the harder I'll try…. Lol. I finished Kingdom Hearts, it was so sad. Somebody asked me to email them about it and I will, but today I am sick and they've stopped showing Inuyasha for some gay behind reason, that makes me so mad, I wrote Adult Swim and complained…. Maybe they'll actually listen to me. But then again, why would anyone want to listen to a 16 year old girl who complains too much NEWays. Ok, I'll let ya'll go. I'll try harder I promise k?


	13. Just A Little Cut part 13

Rantings: Hey guys!!!! (ducks as paper balls are thrown at her.) Hey, hey hey!!! Chill dudes! I'm sorry about the delay, but March was a REALLY ROUGH month for me. My mom's cousin had a heart attack, my grandma was diagnosed with cancer, my car broke down 5 times, people in my dance class starting spreading a rumor about me, our basement flooded, my aunt sued my uncle, my dad lost his job, mom's wondering about hers, it's just been rough for me. On the plus side, I had a birthday March 13th, I am now 17! On the bad side, that day I had a dress rehearsal for a concert @ 4, I get out of school @ 3:30, and I got out early so I could go home and take a shower and my gear changer thingy fell apart in my hand in the parking lot. I sat there and cried and had to call one of my guy friends to come get me, I was late for rehearsal but I had an excuse and I bawled like a baby all the way there bcuz my mom was out of town and that's the only car we had and I didn't know how to get home or whatnot bcuz she was coming home @ 11 and… it was basically a big mess. My birthday sucked. It could have been worse, but it sucked none the less. Before that on February 11, some girl ran into the back of our car, (I don't know how she missed it, it's a 93 Eurovan), on March 25th was my grandmas b-day, March 26 some other dude ran into me, (don't ask, I dunno, this was in the school parking lot and a lot worse than the first, and meanwhile I sat there while my entire school drove by and pointed) and March 27th I called to wish my brother a happy birthday from the hospital. (Apparently, I had whiplash.) So, as ya'll can see, I have had a perfectly good reason to be late. So, those who knew, thanks for your prayers, and those who didn't, this is why I am late. Ok, now on to business. Um… Dude, can't remember your name and too lazy to look it up, sorry about the age thingy. I have heard many ages between 15 and 18 for when Chi Chi and Goku got married. However, since I am too lazy to go change the entire story, I will leave it and everyone that is bothered can use your imaginations to fix the ages of Chi Chi and Goku, k? Alright, now I want lots of reviews this time, the more reviews I get, the sooner it will come out ok? Those life threatening emails work too-lol.

Disclaimer: I OWN….. um…. Wait…. I own…… (looks around desperately) …… THIS PENNY!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YEAH!!!!! I AM RICH!!!!!!!! (omg, that is so sad…)

Goku walked into his bedroom carrying a tray with a three foot tall pile of food on it and slowly crept to his bed where his wife was sleeping peacefully. Smiling at his sleeping goddess, he placed the tray down on the bedside table and set about to waking her up. Though Chi Chi was usually a light sleeper, on days like today she could be impossible to awaken. 

'At least I know I wore her out…' Goku thought with a smile.

Slowly, he leaned over and started to kiss his wife awake, laughing as his wife sluggishly tried to slap him away as he caught her hand and kissed it.

"Come on, princess. Time to wake up…"

"Don't call me princess…"

Goku smiled as he rubbed her hand. 

"But you are. You're my princess, and now it's time for the princess to wake up. I brought you food…"

"Not hungry…"

Goku laughed as he poked Chi Chi, watching her flinch slightly in protest of being ticklish. "But you're so skinny. Who wants a skinny wife who's going to wither away into nothingness? Come on Chi, you need to eat."

Chi Chi opened her eyes and smiled at her husband. She really wasn't hungry, but her Goku was making an effort and she could at least eat a few bites.

'Besides, he'll eat whatever I won't…'

"Ok, Goku. Where's the buffet?" Chi Chi slowly started to rise until she saw the pyramid of cooked digestibles that her husband had prepared.

"Goku, you numbskull! What if that spills? It'll make a huge mess all over this floor and it'll get into the rug and I'll have to scrub it 10 billion times just to get the coloring back to normal and then to get all the dirt out, not to mention any bugs that might decide to march in! Our house will be a roach motel, and they'll attract dust bunnies, and I'm allergic to-"

Goku kissed his wife, a technique he learned years back that if she wasn't beyond pissed, he could use to shut her up. Especially when she was having one of her neat-freak episodes. As he pulled back he smiled the 'Son grin' at his wife. 

"Chi Chi, you're going into one of your episodes again… Just relax and eat the food." Goku took a bowl of grits from off the tray and scooped out a forkful before raising the food to his wife's lips and having her eat it. "It won't spill, it won't stain anything, and it won't-" The phone rang, knocking the lovers out of their romantic moment and startling them back into reality. Goku smiled gently while scooping up another forkful and wrapping Chi Chi's hand around the handle. "I'm trusting you with this, and it'll only be a minute. Eat."

Chi Chi smiled and ate the delicious part of her breakfast while her husband pulled a chair near the bed and answered the phone. "Hello?" Chi Chi slowly became aware of things as her senses awakened. First of all, that mountain of food looked like it was just waiting for her to make a move, any move at all so it could spill on her and drench her in various foods while staining the bed sheets, the carpet…

"Oh hey, Bul-" Goku started. He was apparently cut off abruptly by Bulma's screaming, which could be heard by anyone around or near the receiving end of the phone call. 

…the floor, the end table, the undersheets, her and Goku's clothes, the-

_'Wait a minute! I have no clothes on!'_

Chi Chi was very glad that the bed's comforter was covering her. Yeah, Goku _was_ the only one here, but still, modesty should be preserved. She began to scan the room for her clothes while lifting more grits to her mouth. After coming to the realization that the clothes on the floor were absolutely un-wearable until they were washed and the clean clothes were across the room in the dresser, Chi Chi began to silently fume while shoveling more grits into her mouth. _'How am I supposed to get from here to there without clothes? Well, I could kick Goku out, but maybe he isn't paying attention with all that screaming Bulma's doing…'_

"Bulma, calm down I don't understand you when you scream and talk fast at the same time…"

Chi Chi finished off her grits and began to plot a way to get across the room without being embarrassed. _'Why am I embarrassed? He's my husband…'_

_'But still, that was last night and there's work to be done and you don't want to start another session when things need to be re-dusted, and the clothes need to be washed…'_

_'Oh yeah, and these dishes need to be done when Goku finishes. Well, I could grab the clothes on the floor and wrap them around me while I go across the room… but then Goku will think I'm crazy.'_

_'This coming from the woman who's arguing with herself inside her head.'_

This statement shocked Chi Chi into a stunned silence and as she tried to think of a retort, her stupor was cut short by Goku sitting up and screaming "WHAT?!"

Chi Chi looked questioningly at her husband who smiled nervously, getting up and patting her knee. 

"Oops, sorry food, finish your honey." With the backwards statement being said, he took the phone and walked into the hallway. _'Well, that solves one problem.'_ Chi Chi thought before getting out of bed to put on her clothes. She was hesitant to, because she normally took a shower first before putting on the clothes to make them less dirty, but considering that her food engrossed Saiyan husband had gotten her confused with their breakfast, apparently something was wrong and she intended to figure it what it was. As she walked to the door, Goku stepped in with a nervous smile on his face before picking up his wife and kissing her briefly. 

"Hey honey, did you eat your food?"

Chi Chi narrowed her eyes at her husband before asking what was wrong.

"Wrong? Nothing wrong! Every thing is hunky dory! Are you ready to go?"

"Go _where_?"

"Oh yeah, I haven't gotten there yet have I? Um… see, I have some business to take care of at Bulma's and I think it would be a lot safer if you came."

Chi Chi's temper slowly began to rise. "Goku, I am not four. Either you spit out what's bugging you so we can discuss it like grown adults or I can rip out your tongue. You pick."

Goku paused. He really didn't want to tell Chi Chi what was going on, but he refused to leave her alone. He sighed as he stepped over to hug his wife before lifting her into his arms.

"Cheech, I'll tell you later ok?"

And though Chi Chi felt like arguing, she had a bad feeling by her husband's worried expression that something was utterly wrong.

Ravings: Ya'll I am so sorry! I know that up there it talks about March, but due to my sucky month my grades went WAY DOWN and mom wouldn't let me touch the computer until the next report card IF I brought them up. Then you know, it was summer and who wants to write during summer? Plus, I've just been all stressed out. Has anybody ever had a friend that started doing stuff that you knew they shouldn't be doing but they won't listen to you when you try to reason with them and then they replace you w/ someone else who does stuff w/ them bcuz they can't talk to you about it bcuz you don't know? I know that didn't make any sense. But, that's how I feel right about now. Hopelessly lost. It's 1:52 in the morning and my first day of senior year starts tomorrow. I am so old! :'( Where did all the G/CC fics go? I decided to hurry up and write this so that if ya'll knew I wasn't dead, you would all get of your bootys and write more G/CC fics! Chilla's Revenge by Lady Thundera is AWESOME you should read it! I know this chap is short, but more is coming out I PROMISE I just wanted to let ya'll know that I'm  not dead yet. LOVE YA'LL!!! (*smooches*)

~Serina


	14. Just A Little Cut part 14

Rantings: Hi you peoples! (looks around and realizes no one cares anymore) alright, I know, I'm sorry, but I was dealing with the stuff from before…(read last chapter) and as it so turns out, I stressed so much over it that I grew grey hairs, developed depression, and lost about 15 pounds-which is great when you're trying to lose it but when it goes away bcuz you're stressed it's scary… besides… are 17 year old seniors supposed to weigh 100 pounds?…. Well, anywho, I've been throwing myself into my studies and reading stories and video games to kinda save me from… myself…I guess… and I just finished FFX2, and I didn't get the good ending and I am so sad! Plus the 1000 words song makes me cry every time I hear it and now they put it on the commercial and then poor Tidus and Yuna get shot!!! Waaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh… sorry, episode. Ok, better. I'm going to buy the guide tomorrow and make everything better. But basically, my life has kinda sucked lately, and when you get to the point where you can't be alone with your own thoughts anymore, you know you need to take a break, and writing a story is one of the last things on your mind. I would have written a thingy where you let people know what is going on, but I hate those. You get all excited and then find out that it's not a new chapter. Sigh, but I'm trying to deal and I promised I'd get this out b4 my 18th b-day so… I went back and re-read this story. I didn't know it sucked so bad, I'm so sorry! Just to let ya'll know, I'm from the south so if any of this sounds south-ish I'm sorry. Also, in real life I make up words a lot (ex. South-ish, nothingness, overprotectiveness, all those other words that I'm sure made ya'll go 'huh?') I'm sorry about those, sometimes I don't catch them, but I'll try to make it better ok?

Disclaimer: If I owned them, I'd prolly be sued by now from America and Japan for taking so long….

Chi Chi sat in Bulma's living room watching tv. Her husband had deposited her here while he and Bulma ran off, screaming at each other and freaking out. Chi Chi shook her shoulders and changed the channel with the remote. 

_'It's not like aliens are taking over the world… Not like that'd be unheard of anyways…'_

After about five minutes of watching tv and silently pondering to herself, her eyes began to look away from the tv and along the floor. She didn't know why the floor seemed more interesting than the tv, or what she was looking for, but after scanning she saw it. 

_A spider web._

Or, more importantly a strand of spider web, attached to the end of the busy spider that was trying to re-make its home after the maid of Capsule Corp. destroyed it an hour earlier. Chi Chi screeched, looking for anything to tear into the strand with, until she realized that the spider had stopped moving. It seemed as if it were looking at her, sadly knowing that it's demise was coming, giving up on life because it knew that it had little time left.

In short, it was a pitiful, sad scene.

"Aw," Chi Chi sighed. "You're just a momma spider trying to make a home for your children so you can raise them to be nice and strong and smart aren't you? You can't help what you are, and you can't help that people want to mess with you, all because you're weaker than they are."

Chi Chi sat down next to the corner and stared at the spider and the strand of web sadly. 

"You just want a place for your family to come home to so they can spend time with you and you can raise them. You want your utopia, and everyone seems to want to destroy it."

Chi Chi smiled, looking at the spider that even though it had no idea what she was saying, seemed slightly hopeful. Chi Chi sighed, looking out the window into the bright stars outside, contemplating on her words that fit her own life so perfectly. She and the spider were similar… which is something she'd never think she'd say, but in this instance she could make an exception.

"Well, I may not get my utopia, but yours won't be endangered by me, little spider."

The spider seemed relieved, and started again on its home. Chi Chi got up, reaching for the remote so she could turn off the tv and complain to her husband that she wanted to go home. She began to walk through the hallways, trying to listen for where her husband and their best friend were, while trying to recall where Bulma's laboratory was. That's probably where they were, and Chi Chi was starting to get anxious to go home so she could do the dishes and laundry before going to bed. She heard voices coming down the hallway to her right, and she followed it quietly, listening to the conversation.

"How did you let him get out?"

"How did _I_ let him get out? Goku, he escaped!"

"And now he's out there somewhere."

"Yes, and you've gotta find it, because it's probably mad that we had it and it will come right back for Capsule Corp."

"What about Chi Chi?"

"What about Chi Chi?"

"There's a good chance that this alien might be the one that came after my wife, where should I put her while we get rid of this thing?"

"Why not at home?"

"Because, he already saw her at Violet Lake, and all he has to do is fly a mile to the north to find our house. I'm no putting her or my house in that kind of danger when I'm not there to protect them. Maybe I could put them at Roshi's-"

"I thought you were going to let her fight."

"Not this time. Not with this guy. I don't even fully understand what he tried with my wife, but I won't let him try again. She'll be a liability because he'll definitely go after her…"

Chi Chi held back a sob as she backed away from the door. So was that all she was? A liability? 

_'Well, he can be liable for the world and I can take care of myself.'_

Chi Chi hurried out the door of Capsule Corp., not being near as her husband ended his comment.

"I'd be too busy watching her throughout the fight. I'd be terrified the whole time, because I would die if anything took her from me…"

It had just rained, so the water droplets were still gathered on the blades of grass, and they ran towards her boots as she stepped on them. It was cold, but she was too upset to go back for her jacket. Yeah, when she was mad she usually ranted and carried on, but it was mostly for show. Since she wasn't as strong as the other fighters, they tended to look down upon her, but when she frightened them all, they all gave her their respect. Unfortunately, it made them think of her as a nag, an old witch, a temperamental person.

And now, a liability.

That comment coming from her husband hurt more than words could say. Even if the world seemed to have lost faith in her, she knew she could always count on him to know who she really was. But apparently, he didn't even know that. Chi Chi sunk to her knees in the wet grass, determined not to let the tears attempting to peek over the pocket if her bottom eyelid to fall. She didn't know how long she sat there, feeling the slightly icy wind brush past her bare arms, feeling like a burden to the world. She let her head fall to be parallel to the ground as she felt a presence appear behind her.

"Chi Chi, there you are! I was so worried, why are you out the house? We probably need to stay here for tonight. I'm sorry, honey, but me and Bulma have some things to work out ok?"

Chi Chi continued to stare at the ground, not even acknowledging the Saiyan's presence.

"Chi Chi, are you alright?" 

Goku attempted to pick up his wife by her shoulders, but as she got to her feet, she shrugged it off and began to walk towards Capsule Corp alone. Goku frowned as she walked like a frozen little girl that was sent to her room. And if anything else, Goku could feel the tension of the wall his wife had just constructed around herself. 

"Okay…"

Ravings: Ok, I have written a small chapter and I know what I'm going to write next! I'm just too lazy now. :-D But if ya'll give me LOTS of reviews then I will make a promise to myself to write the next chapter by next weekend. How's that? Well, after playing the game 3 times, I finally got the ending I wanted. Hurray for cheat books, otherwise I never would have gotten it. And I continually promised myself that I wouldn't write anymore nasty letters to 'hurry up and finish your story' if I wasn't willing to take my own advice. So, now… I'm FREE!! Hee hee hee hee hee. Well darlings, I think I'm outtie. Sorry about the delay again, and I'll TRY to have the next chapter out by next week. NO FLAMIES JUST GOOD REVIEWS!!!


	15. Just A Little Cut part 15

Rantings:

Ok, I said I would update last weekend. 

What are my excuses?

#1 Didn't have enough reviews…

or maybe I should say GOOD reviews

#2 Comments like this:

Sara 

silly me thinking that since this story was published in '01 it'd be done by now, hehe. All I have to say is that this story is awesome, that alien needs to die, and please please please update soon!! Goku and Chi-Chi!!

And this.

From: Jessica C  
  
Finally you update. Oh and since you usually don't update until a year later, and even though you say you'll update, I'll say happy birthday right now before March 13th comes up. And another thing just because your almost an adult doesn't mean you have to use such big words. Liability. What the heck does that mean. I mean I'm only 15 and in english 9 learning little words that are too complicated for me. So if you use big words like that put the definition or something next to it, it would be helpful to us illiterate peoples. Oh and I really love this story, it's one of my fav G/CC fics left, if only you'd update quicker I'd love it even more. well got to go, update soon.

To start off, I should say that even tho' ya'll think you're being cute, all this does is hurt my feelings, make me depressed and then I don't update. I honestly thought about giving this story up for good. Apparently these people don't read my Rantings and Ravings to see what I've been up to. I've read so many stories where people have just given up on them, I'm at least proud of myself for not doing that. 

Why did I finish?

Because of comments like these:

NansJns

Hey there, girl! This is a good story, you know! OOh, poor Chi-Chi! This is why eavesdropping is bad! At the very least, listen to the whole thing so you get the entire picture! Well, clearly the next chapter isn't out yet, but I hope it will be soon! I want to know what happens! Oh, and I'm pretty sure that "nothingness" and "overprotectiveness" are real words! I've seen lots of other people use them, and I use them to!  
*~*NansJns*~*

And…

super saiyan4 chichi 

this is a really great fanfic, i hope you write the next chapter soon. ^_^ its one of the best i've read. so please write chapter 15 and hopefully more.

And..

Carrie 

I have been following this story with great interest and glad to see you were able to update. This was a great chapter and I hope you be able to update again real soon. I love G/CC.  
So keep up the great work!

And..

Noname

it was great am glad you had finally updata keep it up

and…

Snowstalker of MC 

ok.. here's another review.. NOW FINISH! Please ^_^

This chapter is dedicated to you sweet people, you helped this story not die. AS FOR THE REST OF YOU, if you're going to be anal, leave your email addy so I can write you in private instead of shredding your review in front of everyone.

And now, let the roast begin… (by the way, this next section was written about a week ago…)

REOW! Jessica C I am very sorry but that review seemed kind of... harsh? Maybe it's just me because I'm having a bad day or maybe that's just how you meant it, but I'm really hurt. Thanks for the Happy Birthday and the comment about my story, and I'm sorry if I update slow, but ya know, I gave my excuses, that's all I can do. High school is fairly hard, not to mention dealing w/ this other stuff I have with dance and all of these issues with my friends, etc. I know many people that just stop working on the story all together, and I was thinking of doing that, but I stayed for all my other wonderful fans out there who have reviewed before you. Also, I honestly don't think I use big words. I don't even realize that I do write them. I just talk out of my normal vocabulary, and I'm sorry if it's a little wider than normal.(even though I don't think it is. Does anybody else not know any words I use besides the ones I make up?) I believe that everybody else can read it tho'. Liability? Where did I use that? I'll go look it up after this, but it means that you're responsible for something. I really don't want to insult anybody's intelligence by putting the definition of a word beside it, plus I wouldn't know which ones they wouldn't understand, but I was always taught that if you didn't know what a word meant to read the entire sentence and you'd figure it out. That's what you have to do in SATs. I really don't want to think of myself as "almost an adult." I like being a kid. I thought adult was 21? I could be wrong, well if so, then I'm not having a birthday. lol. But that's off the subject. Thanks for the birthday wishes and the compliments, oh, there's where I used liability. It kinda means she'd be in the way, etc. But please don't make reviews seem mean. They make me sad and then I don't update. By the way, Congrats on being so young and in English 9. I don't even think our school has an English 9, except for maybe a different name for Freshman English which I took in 8th grade. The last one I took was English 101 and 102, college classes that I aced and got out of the way so I don't have to take them later. They were hard and time consuming too, another reason why I updated so slow. Come to think of it, I believe that I learned liability a few times.... Well, I really hope that I'm not being mean, or that I lose you as a reader, because that was honestly your opinion. It just hurt, and I apologize that my life does not focus totally around my story. I didn't know what I was getting into when I started it. If it bothers you that much, I can just stop writing it, but anyways thank you, and God bless.

Even tho Sara's wasn't a full insult it still hurt. Silly me thinking that since I've had a bad and stressful 2 years and put my excuses in my story that I figured ALL my reviewers would read it and understand how I felt before putting an anal comment in. Do ya'll think that'll make me update faster by insulting me? I don't understand…

For the rest of ya'll, what's up? I'm at the school library not working on a project that we had 2 DAYS to do, because I pulled an all nighter last night to do it. Honestly tho', 2 days on a project? Isn't that kinda silly? My depression was acting up horribly last night, I was so upset. Does anybody else out there have depression? It sucks, and I want to get rid of it, it's like I'm eternally unhappy and little things just make me catatonic. (a state of mind where you practically freeze up. I'm not being serious tho') Ugh, I don't like doing that, it would disrupt the flow of the story. Blech. Oh, the bell's going to ring soon, let me get started.

Skylor paced across the deck of his bridge angrily.

_'How did I let this happen? How did I let her slip out of my grasp again?'_

He stopped his anxious steps as he turned to look out the window. He had let her go twice. He wasn't going to let her go again. After a brief moment, he nodded to himself and then turned to press a button on his consol. Within 2 minutes, hundreds of men had filed into the room, all standing silently at command, awaiting what he had to say. He inhaled, formulating what he wanted to say in his head before opening his mouth to speak.

"I say he raid the planet. We are strong warriors! We can take what we want! Why are we hiding up here?"

He could feel them thinking, _'Because you told us to,'_ but wisely, his army kept their mouths shut.

He proudly looked down upon his army, his men that would follow him into the sun if he even thought of the idea. They were so loyal, he was so lucky…

And he was about to become even luckier.

"Everyone, go take a short nap, change into your battle gear and meet here in 3 hours.  Raid the planet, take whatever you want, but, if you see a young woman, with black hair, dark eyes and a fiery spirit…" he paused, his breath taken away just from the memory of his new object of affection.

"She's mine."

Chi Chi lied on her side on the far edge of the bed, as far away from her husband as she could get. She closed her eyes willing herself not to cry in front of him. Even though her back was to him, she could feel his "worried" eyes scanning her body, debating over whether or not he should ask what was wrong. She looked towards the wall, silently trying to calm herself into sleep before Goku got the nerve to talk to her. She didn't want to talk to him.

_'I don't even want to be in the same room as him.'_

She could just picture him now, sitting up in the bed beside her, worriedly glancing over her form, trying to recall what he did wrong because he didn't know what she had heard. It annoyed her. 

_'He has the nerve to be concerned for his 'liability?'' For the woman that is always in his way, nagging and crying and-"_

Her thoughts were interrupted when a hand grabbed her waist and pulled her backwards until she was spooned against her husband's body. After realizing the action that had occurred,  she began to struggle, already knowing that it was useless but not willing to go down without a fight.

"Goku, let me go," she growled none too softly under her breath.

Goku held on, intent on letting her wear herself out and internally knowing that she wasn't going anywhere until he let her. He tightened his arms around her, relaxed into the mattress, and prepared his ears for the yelling that he knew was to come. 

Chi Chi arched her back and kicked her feet, sucking in a deep breath of air so she could scream, "Let me go now!"

"Aw, Cheech, it's so cold all alone on that side of the bed, don't you want to come over here near me?"

"No!"

Goku took a deep breath, he knew _something_ was wrong, and he figured it was also somehow his fault, but since he didn't know what these were or how to apologize for it, he planned to feign ignorance until he got some answers.

"Aw, come on Chi Chi! Don't you like me anymore?"

"No!"

Chi Chi continued to kick, flail and scream as she felt her energy slowly drain. She wasn't planning to let that stop her though.

"Chi Chi, what's wrong?"

The sincerity in his voice was unnerving, even the underlying note of sadness broke her heart, but she wasn't going to buy it…

_He had no idea how much he hurt her…_

She felt all of her energy zap away from her as she stopped fighting, letting her legs rest against his and turning her head to the side. She tried to fight the liquid that pooled at the bottom of her eyes, knowing that if she blinked, they would fall, but if she kept them open, they would fall anyways. She shook her head infinitesimally and looked towards the ceiling,  overcome with so much sadness that she barely thought she could breathe.

Goku shifted her, feeling the sudden drop of her mood. He turned her on her stomach, looking down to him. As he turned her, her tears finally grew too large to be cupped in her eyelids and spilled over before dropping onto the bedspread. He watched it fall, his heart breaking as he did so. 

"Chi Chi?"

She looked up at him. Their eyes held on to one another's for a seemingly long time. Chi Chi's eyebrows crinkled down in misunderstanding. She slowly shook her head as she slowly and tearfully said, "Goku, I loved fighting, I really did."

Goku drew his eyebrows together, his mind rushing to understand what Chi Chi was about to say.

"You know I gave it up for Gohan, I was not going to cause any mental disabilities or health defects in our child because of a stray kick or punch. Those months were slightly agonizing, knowing that you were outside training and I just got to sit there. I threw myself into cleaning… I guess that's how I really became such a neat freak, because I had to do _something_ to keep myself moving. I hated feeling my muscles atrophy while watching you get stronger each day. I figured that after Gohan was born, we could go back to training again… I never knew how much work a child could be."

Tears were falling freely now, her eyes long since moved from her husband's to down, not really staring at the bedspread… but then again not really staring at anything. Goku raised his hand to wipe her tears away. 

"I knew, every day of my life from then on, that I would never get back to sparring equally with you. Especially after you found out that you were saiyan, I just knew that those times were gone. I never did like being weak. I was always the different girl, the strong one that was never a damsel in distress and could always take care of herself."

Goku opened his mouth to remind her that that's what she still was, but she continued before he could speak.

"I tried so hard to go through life, cleaning, and trying to raise Gohan to be the best he could be, I tried so hard to be useful since I wasn't in fighting anymore…"

"Chi Chi…"

Her pain stricken eyes shot up to him, and his words ran from him, feeling inadequate and unable to soothe the pain in her eyes.

"Just finding out that I'm nothing but… a liability- that you don't want to bring me with you because I'll get in the way… just hurt."

Goku's eyes softened. He suspected that Chi Chi was upset about not being able to fight, but he never knew that she was this upset. He also didn't know that she was listening.

"Chi Chi," he sighed softly as he pressed her against him in a comforting hug as she finally gave in to her sobs.  "I didn't mean it like that. I just don't want you anywhere near the alien that hurt you. They might take you from me or try to use you against me… I couldn't deal with that."

Chi Chi looked up at her husband. Rivers of tears ran freely down her cheeks. Goku's heart constricted seeing his wife upset, and even more so knowing that he caused her this pain. He reached up and gently wiped away her tears with the pad of his thumb.

"I don't think you're useless in any way Chi Chi. I think you're the most useful and wonderful person I know. You're a great wife, a great mother, and a great person. I'm sorry if you misunderstood me, or perhaps I just used the wrong word. Chi Chi, I love you, too much for me to say, I just don't know what I'd do if I lost you, and I don't like not knowing anything about why this guy came after you. You're not useless… I'm just trying my hardest to be a good husband and protect you."

Chi Chi's heart lifted as he said his words. She didn't want to melt back into his arms so easily, but it was just so hard not to. She smiled through her remaining tears. She wasn't done arguing, but she at least felt better about herself and confident of her husband's love for her. She leaned up while staring into his hopeful eyes and pressed her lips against his. They both closed their eyes, slowly mending their souls together and getting lost in the moment. That is… until Bulma's alien alarm went off again.

They broke apart and sighed as a loud "GOKU!!!" echoed from the other end of the hall.

Ravings: Ok, everyone can blame the next person that flames me if the story comes out late or doesn't come out at all. I really don't mean to tick off anyone, but I honestly am not going to take insults from anyone when they don't know what I'm going through. Sound reasonable? I turn 18 Friday. :'( My friends are having a surprise b-day party for me, it's a shame that they're such bad liars and I have good hearing. Ha ha, anywho, I've got homework to do. I did this chapter in between a lot of stuff so ya'll take it and cherish it. I'm outtie! Bye!


	16. Just A Little Cut part 16

Rantings: Well, luckily, I got enough good reviews to allow me to complete this story! YAY!!! Even the two people who I thought offended me wrote and it was all a big misunderstanding and I feel like a horrible person for blasting them like that so I would like to apologize to them in front of all of the people that I blasted them in front of. I am very sorry. Now, for excuses on why I was late... Well, you know how school is with AP exams, a surprise b-day party, graduation (May 22), our house caught on fire, our computer went into a coma, we've been having dance recitals every week, and the senior trip (We went to Florida for Grad Bash and Grad Night! Was anybody else there? I was going to post a chapter w/ my cell number on it so I could meet people, but I hate when people post chapters that aren't actually chapters and you get all excited for nothing... It was fun, it was just gross because everywhere you looked there were teens making out everywhere and people cutting in line... We waited to get on the Hulk for 2 HOURS!!! But, we did get to go on Jurassic Park in the dark twice, that was awesome!!) Whoops, off of subject there... anywho, um... anything else? I've just been busy and I apologize and since I have a spare moment at 1:53 am on the morning of May 25, 2004, (Happy B-Day to anyone if it's their b-day today) I'm going to work on this story. Thank you all for the emails, IMs, and reviews, you have kept this story alive and made me smile and I shall try to give you all credits in the Ravings.  
  
Disclaimer: 'Oh where is my hairbrush? Oh where is my hairbrush? Oh... this has nothing to do with disclaimering, does it...? Um... I am a poor student going to college for the first time next year. I am not the rich guy who thought up DragonBallZ. How's that?  
  
Skylor smiled to himself and he looked at the chaos around him. Not many people were hurt, he assumed because it was the middle of the night that most people would be in their smaller dwellings instead of the larger buildings that he and his men were using for target practice, but he didn't care. He wanted to send people into their instant pandemonium stage, where they all panicked and ran around, not entirely sure what to do when their lives were being threatened. He wanted whoever attacked and imprisoned him to come out and try it again so he could bring his wrath of revenge down onto their unsuspecting head. If he really got bored, he would want the entire planet bowing in unison, calling him 'Master.'  
  
He smiled bigger as more of his men pointed fingers at various objects, smiling before having small lines of energy leave their hands and speed to their target, hitting and destroying on impact.  
  
But mostly, he wanted a small female with long black hair to come running out from wherever she was hiding, to look up into his eyes as he swept down to her, put his arms around her lower back and carried her to the spaceship to spend the rest of her life as his queen. He turned, shooting energy at a glass skyscraper, watching as it hit the middle as the rest of the walls quickly shattered out from the point of disruption, making pounds and pounds of sharp glass fall to the street blow, only to shatter into more pieces. He looked around, waiting for his princess to show so he could carry out his plan, only to see smoke and destruction and his men dancing around happily.   
  
'Yes,' he thought. 'I will have her... and I will never let her down to this doomed planet ever again.'  
  
Three sets of eyes blinked at the screen, looking at the destruction of the town. The two brown pairs narrowed in slight anger, as the blue pair set into annoyance as their owner reached for the phone and started to call the other Z fighters.   
  
Bulma got up and watched between Goku and Chi Chi, pressing numbers on speed dial while mumbling to herself, although her two companions only heard something about 'Better not have destroyed... summer sale tomorrow..'  
  
Goku stood up and began to back away. Hoping to leave before his wife brought up a subject that he was really hoping to avoid.   
  
Not that it worked that way but...  
  
"So, when are we going?"  
  
Goku stopped with a sigh and looked down at his wife. "Chi Chi..."  
  
Chi Chi's face dropped as her eyes sank to the floor. "That's right, I'm only a liability. I forgot."  
  
"Chi Chi we discussed this..."  
  
Chi Chi opened her mouth to respond as Bulma's voice jumped up an octave. "What is there not to understand? There are aliens attacking downtown, there's a sale tomorrow at the mall and if you don't save it I am coming over there to kick your short, sorry butt! So get out of bed, put on some clothes, and GO SAVE MY MALL!!!" Bulma mashed the 'Talk' button twice and began to press another number on speed dial.  
  
Chi Chi and Goku watched, and would have been mildly amused if not for their current predicament. Chi Chi sighed and walked up to Goku, placing her arms around him and pressing herself into him. Goku, against his better judgment put his arms around her, knowing that she was going to use their closeness to her advantage.  
  
"Goku please? Just take me there, let me see the thrill of battle again. I'll stay out of the way, I promise! Just let me see what I miss.. so much..."  
  
Goku sighed, he's let her go, but he was going to put her far from the battle and do everything possible to keep her out of the way.  
  
He tightened his arms around her and she cheered internally, now knowing that her husband was going to let her go.  
  
"Hey Bulma, we're leaving," Goku said as he hovered himself and his wife towards the window.   
  
As they opened the window and left, they could still hear Bulma as she cried, "GET OUT OF BED AND GO!!! WHAT IS THAT NOISE? WHO IS THAT TALKING? YAMCHA, IS THERE A GIRL AT YOUR HOUSE?!?!?!"  
  
Gohan and Piccolo had been fighting against as many of the men as they could, but eventually had gotten separated, each taking about half of the men with them. Gohan was beaten up pretty badly, although he was holding out wonderfully for a your boy who was horrendously outnumbered. He flew over to a piece of air that was unoccupied for a small breather, he really needed a break, something to save him from collapsing in a tired heap. After training with Piccolo all night and being so worried about his mother, he figured that if he did anymore things he would eventually make himself sick from the strain. These men weren't SUPER strong, but all of them fighting together against him when he was so tired just was not a good thing at the moment. Suddenly, a flick of his brain allowed him to feel the warm presence of his dad approaching his location. Gohan smiled, this was what he needed, his dad would take care of all these losers, and then they could go home and eat and he could take a long bath, and a long nap. The men were starting to close in on him again, and he found that he way out was slowly closing in. Gathering what energy he had left, Gohan flew between two of the men that were slightly distracted and shouted over his shoulder, "Catch me if you can losers!"  
  
Goku flew at a medium pace towards the supposed battle grounds as he and he wife surveyed the damage around them. As the passed a skyscraper that was once covered in glass from top to bottom, Chi Chi let out a whimper. Goku slowed to look down at her.  
  
"Cheech are you alright?"  
  
Chi Chi put on her best fake smile for him before looking back down at the glass shards that covered the street. "Yes, but that was my favorite mall."  
  
Goku chuckled to himself before smiling and regaining his old pace. "I sense Gohan coming towards us."  
  
"My baby!" Chi Chi cried in maternal happiness.  
  
Suddenly, Goku stopped, a cold chill seeping into his bones. His child wasn't terrified, but he was slightly scared, running towards him as... a distraction? A last resort? Who knows? But Goku focused his thoughts and zoomed into the large mass behind Gohan...   
  
'What is that?'  
  
Suddenly, Goku's eyes went wide. 'Aliens. With the same ki as the ones that attacked Chi Chi. Hundreds, maybe thousands of them. All coming after Gohan, all heading towards me... all coming near...'  
  
Chi Chi let out a quiet scream in shock as her husband suddenly panicked, flying back to her destroyed mall and placing her on what seemed to be the most study floor. She gave her husband a look of misunderstanding and opened her mouth to ask what was up before he put his finger over her mouth to silence her.  
  
"Chi Chi, don't ask questions, ok? Just go towards the exact middle of this floor and hide there until I come get you ok? Don't come out, look out, or call out, just trust me on this. Don't go too close to any off the edges. There are a lot of things coming and I need you to stay safe."  
  
Chi Chi opened her mouth about to object, but after seeing the pleading look in her husband's eyes she just nodded before giving him a quick kiss and word of caution before doing what she was told.  
  
"Just come back to me, ok?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
After making sure Chi Chi was hidden well enough that you couldn't find her ki unless you were really searching for it, Goku blasted to meet his son and the creatures that followed him, and block whichever one of them was the one possibly looking for his wife.  
  
Chi Chi sat on the floor in the middle of the level she was on in the destroyed building, slightly ticked that she had been hidden and put away for safekeeping, but understanding her husband's logic. She would have done the same with him, had she been in his position.   
  
She absently began to pick up clothes that had fallen from their rack when the building was hit and fold them, placing them into neat piles organized by size and ccolor.  
  
She barely realized when she was picked up off her feet and a nose was nuzzled into her neck.  
  
"Goku, I thought you already left..." she whined, slightly upset with him for leaving her there and then messing with her while she introspectively thought while folding clothes.  
  
"He might have, but it's ok, I'm here now."  
  
Chi Chi gasped and turned to look at the face of the man who had her. As she caught sight of his eyes, her senses were immediately overwhelmed as she passed out into his arms. Skylor gathered her close to his body, softy stroking her hair as he whispered, "Ssssh, it's ok my princess." He looked at her face as he picked her up and began to fly into the sky. "It's ok."  
  
Ravings: How was it? I tried to make it long, but now that it's 3:31 in the morning I'm a sleepy little girl, and I make mistakes when I'm sleepy. Well, let me get this done so I may sleep. I'd like to thank, GIGI, gir3000, Mayla, Hana, dragontears1, elle30, Linchan, Carrie, lia, Nisha, noname, SSJ Sky (who IMed me, she is so sweet), Kyou-chan-Otaku, eowyn-awesome, Jessica C (who I would again like to apologize to AND dedicate this chapter to her), Mink (I think, though I wasn't sure if that was a compliment or an insult, but I won't stress over it, it was still nice), rite4ever (sorry, I fixed it later, and maybe if I get bored I'll go back and re-fix the old chapters but I doubt it.), Sara (Who I also apologize to and dedicate this chapter to), Emily Minick (who has been emailing me and I haven't been emailing back due to how busy I am. Sorry Emily!), NansJns (who I just LOVE bcuz she is my friend and I love her), and for everyone that stuck up for me thanks a lot. Ya'll really made me smile and this (hopefully) long misspelled bad chapter is for you! Feel free to email me NICE LETTERS when I take too long ok? I love NICE LETTERS, and they inspire me to get off my butt, like SSJ Sky inspired me to get off my butt for the chapter by IMing me but she actually IMed my mother bcuz I'm never on AIM anymore and mom forgot to turn it off, but it's ok, ya'll got a chapter out of it. Anything else... well, we'll see how long the next one takes with the soap opera that is my life. Thanks for all of you that reviewed and are my avid fans. I love you all, now review... GOOD REVIEWS, NO FLAMES!!! 


	17. Just A Little Cut part 17

Rantings: Hey ya'll! Well, I was planning to write sooner, but then I saw how close I was to 200 reviews, so I decided to hold out until some ppl felt sorry for me and I passed that mark, which I officially have! YAY!!!! For all you that reviewed, I get to do a happy dance! (jumps on table and begins to shake various body parts awkwardly) Plus, I had a 3 day freshmen orientation to go to at Winthrop University (my new school). Ya know, I'm terrified of college. Truly, I am. Just being away from home and my mommy and being on my own and sharing a closet with someone I don't even know and showering with my SHOES ON, (I'm still not used to that). Anways, who saw Inuyasha Saturday? Wasn't that AWESOME? My friend said she'd watch it just to see what I was gushing about so she watched it at 2 this morning and so did I! On a bad note, one of my favorite stories was ruined for me because the author basically said that all the lemon scenes where re-enactments of her and her bf. That... basically destroyed the story for me. It was no longer Kagome and Inuyasha, it was two people I didn't even know. I couldn't read it and I am emotionally scarred. It's not even like I read it to be a pervert either, I mostly skip over a few lines, I'm just a romance freak and it IS part of the story, ya know? I am getting so sick of couples. NOT YA'LL if ya'll are part of one, but ya know, those that sit there and kiss in public and act all gooey frooey and luvey dovey and just make you want to bomb the world. I can't stand it. PDA is SUCH a pet peeve for me, and I especially hate that smacky sound when people kiss, it drives me INSANE!!! (You know how everyone has one sound that just makes their blood pressure rise? That's mine.) Plus, I've just been dealing with my friends screwing up their lives w/ their bfs right now and I'm just against couples at our age around me because they all do really stupid things, replace you w/ them, make stupid mistakes and then break up and then come crawling back to you all sad and depressed b4 doing it again! AAAGGGGHHHH!!!! Ahem.. sorry, it's been a rough year for me. Anywho, NONE of the romance I write has been experienced by me so enjoy the G/CC-non-me experience. Have I told ya'll how much I love ya'lls stories, and all you beautiful reviewers? You make me cry... (sniff)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, considering it was done a long time ago and I am too lazy to even work on this story everyday.  
  
Gohan flew as fast as he could towards where he sensed his father's ki. He could feel it coming towards him, without his mother's ki, meaning he had dropped her in a safe place and decided to come to his son rescue. Gohan's vision swam slightly as he blinked away his dizziness. He hadn't been able to sleep well for the past few days. With his mother's injury, his parents' awkward behaviors and training with Piccolo, he was exhausted. If only he could close his eyes for a few seconds...  
  
'No. These people are following me and dad's counting on me to reach him. I won't let him down.'  
  
Gohan summoned up another burst of energy so that he could reach his father before the full blooded Saiyan realized the falter in his son's actions. He knew that his father was already worried about wherever it was that he hid his mother, and he knew that Goku would already know that SOMETHING was wrong... considering his son was running to him to deal with his problems. Gohan winced. He felt bad for doing this, but he knew when exhaustion would overcome one's abilities and therefore make his fight pointless. At least with his dad he stood a chance. Plus, it's not like his very presence didn't comfort Gohan. He was his father...  
  
Gohan felt elation creep up his spine when he saw the dot that was rapidly growing to be his father, already powered up, and ready to fight. Gohan stopped where he was, turning to face his enemies as his father stopped beside him. The alien men slowed down, their cockiness not believe this to be a threat, but a feeling in their guts wrenched in fear as Goku looked all of them in the eyes, one by one, seemingly scanning for a threat, before smiling a deadly smile that made their gut fear wrench harder.  
  
"Come on dad," Gohan said to his father as he felt energy returning to him from his father's presence. "Let's teach these losers a lesson."  
  
Skylor flew slowly as he admired his prize. She was gorgeous as ever. Her weight seemed to be next to nothing in his arms, and he briefly wondered when her eyes would awaken so he could try the initiation again. He didn't know what happened the first time he tried it, it seemed like she was resisting, but another, stronger force was angrily repelling him away. No matter, he would try again when she woke up.  
  
If she woke up.  
  
He didn't even know why she passed out in his arms. Were all earth women this easy to overcome? Sure he had tried a little bit of the Initiation right when he had her, but that was just because he figured the shock would allow him to complete it before whatever other force fought with him for dominance.  
  
But all this could be remedied.  
  
His first order of business was to go see how his men were faring with their run of the city, and alert them to his prize, banning their restrictions on what to destroy and allowing them to blow off some steam. It did get boring on the ship sometimes, and now that he had his woman, there was no reason for his men to be careful.   
  
He smiled to himself. His men. They were strong, trustworthy, loyal, everything a captain/ prince could ask for. They would follow him to the ends of the galaxy if he so wanted, and he was very grateful. As he looked back down at the prize in his arms, he smiled to himself and decided, 'Yes, life is perfect.'  
  
His musing was interrupted by the communicator he wore on his right wrist. He situated Chi Chi in the crook of his right arm, squeezing her tightly but not caring since she was not conscious. He lifted his left hand to his communicator and pressed the button, watching the little screen bleep on and looking at one of his best men and friends, Kyron, who currently had an extremely worried expression on his face.  
  
"My lord," Kyron began. Ducking as rocks seemed to be hurled at him from some unknown source. He looked as if he were in a dark alleyway, hiding from... something.  
  
"Kyron, what is it? What is going on over there?"  
  
"Well, my lord, this young boy came to fight us then flew away. We followed him, because after having the gall to think he could measure to out strength, he ran like a coward. He ended up running into another man, who is very very strong my lord. Then a green Namekian came and all these other Earthlings, and now-"  
  
Kyron ducked and turned as one of the soldiers came hurtling to the ground behind him, rocks erupting from the spot as if he was thrown into the ground so hard that bits of cement and rock were forced to move because of his body weight landing so mercilessly.  
  
Kyron turned back to his communicator, but then looked up in fear as something came behind his screen and muttered in a gruff voice, "What are you hiding from?"  
  
The screen went black, and Skylor stared at it for a second before becoming enraged. People from this doomed planet were retaliating? Against his men? This was not acceptable. Repositioning Chi Chi, he blasted off to his men's location, preparing himself for battle.  
  
Goku punched another soldier, watching as his body went through the nearest destroyed building and hit whatever was behind it. Normally, he would be concerned about the damage they were doing, but since the aliens had already basically destroyed everything for the next few blocks, it was safe to say that it was ok to toy around a little.  
  
He looked to his left to see his son chase after one soldier. Goku smiled in paternal pride. His son was growing to be quite a young man. Still, he had to keep his eye on him, he knew how tired he was. He could sense it in his ki. He watched as all of his friends beat the tar out of the aliens that dared to come and threaten Earth. Now, the aliens weren't easy, he thought as he watched Piccolo get thrown into a building. They just weren't... the most challenging fighters in the world. 'And,' Goku suspected. 'I think we're all kinda sluggish from it being so early in the morning.'  
  
Goku checked to make sure Piccolo was alright as he emerged from the shattered wall. The enraged Namekian went charging after the alien who knocked him down, rearing his arms back and throwing a ki blast that blasted the man away.  
  
Goku shook his head then looked to the hole that Piccolo had come out of.  
  
'Man, that was Bulma and Chi Chi's favorite mall.'  
  
At the thought of his wife, Goku scanned the area where he left her, just to ensure that she was alright. He let out a slight yell of frustration when he couldn't find her.  
  
'My wife is the most stubborn woman in the world, I tell her to stay put for her own safety and she goes off somewhere, I just don't get her sometimes...'  
  
His rambling mind had to be put on hold however, as he sensed a strong ki coming towards their location. "Guys," he called back quietly over his shoulder. The Z fighters, his lifelong friends, finished off the aliens they were toying with and came to float beside him, all adjourning determined looks on their faces as the felt out the power and saved their own for what they knew was going to come. They waited as the power came closer and closer, until suddenly it seemed to split into two separate powers and come towards them faster.   
  
"Move!" Goku shouted as everyone flew out of its way...  
  
Everyone, except Gohan.  
  
Hovering partially behind his father to regain energy, Gohan was not fully focused on the approaching ki beam, and was therefore flung to the ground ruthlessly as it impacted into his chest.  
  
"Gohan!" Goku cried as he went down after his son. Normally, he would not turn his back on an approaching enemy, but he knew how tired his son was, and he kept himself aware of the enemy's movements as he came to a stop in front of the Z fighters who had made a barrier for Gohan and his father.  
  
Gohan looked up at Goku as he checked his body. "I'm alright dad, just give me about 10 minutes to rest down here and I'll be fine. I'm sorry, I'm just so tired..."  
  
"Take as long as you need son. Just keep your power level down ok?"  
  
Goku shot back up to his previous location, intent on not alerting the intruder to his son's presence right away and defeating the man that he guessed was the leader of the entire operation.  
  
The man looked infuriated as he stared at the carnage that his men lay in. When he left, they were having no problems with this place, and now these inhabitants of this doomed planet decided to stick up for themselves? Against him and his men? How dare they.  
  
"I'm guessing you are the ones that did this to my men."  
  
Goku looked at Skylor with sheer determination in his eyes. Something did NOT feel right and he had a very bad feeling about this man. It wasn't so much the challenge, but he had a feeling that this man had a one up on him in some way.  
  
"I'm guessing you're the one that sent that ki blast and have had your men prancing around this planet, messing with whatever they please!"  
  
Goku was getting angry. This man had the nerve to be offensive of him even though his men came down to mess with his wife, kill and hurt many innocent people, and practically destroy downtown Satan City?  
  
Skylor narrowed his eyes at Goku. "No have no idea who you're messing with, boy."  
  
Goku raised an eyebrow at Skylor's terminology, but then realized that Skylor was hovering a little off balance. He had one hand in front of him protectively, and the other one was... behind his back? But why?  
  
Vegeta noticed this as well, before calling out, "What are you hiding? Are you afraid to fight us with both your arms?"  
  
Skylor almost showed a trace of fear in his face. He quickly recovered as he said, "Afraid of you, never. However, you will have to let me drop off my package to my ship first-"  
  
Goku's eyes widened as Skylor pulled his arm from behind him, with a body draped over it.  
  
"I don't care about you, but I don't want this Earthling to die."  
  
Goku's heart sped up in his chest as he looked at the body. 'Oh no, he has someone!' Suddenly, his heart seemed to beat faster as he looked at the clothes the body wore. He couldn't see their head because of the angle they were laying in, but as his heart beat faster, the weak ki signal was echoed in his heart as he recognized just who it was this man held.  
  
"Oh, Kami..."  
  
'Chi Chi...'  
  
Ravings: Once again, HORRIBLY sorry that I took so long! This was fun to write though, I'll get to work on the next chapter soon, but not until I get at least 10 GOOD REVIEWS! Though honestly, I'm always terrified to check my Inbox because I'm always scared that someone's going to write me a bad review, but I'll have to get over it I guess. Well, anywho, thanks to the people that helped me reach 200 BABY! WHOOO HOOOO!!!!! Ahem.  
  
Carrie  
  
Ann  
  
H  
  
Nab  
  
GIGI  
  
Honey (I'm SO sorry, I hope you don't have to read it again, but I'll try to do better ok?)  
  
Mayla (Awww..... thank you SO much, that's so sweet!)  
  
Jessica C (YAY!!!!!!!!)  
  
Noname (Thanks for the concern! Grad Night is AWESOME!!! It's VERY TIRING, but still AWESOME!!! You'll love it! Plus, with all that walking around, I lost like 3 pounds! I was 108! Of course, now it's summer and I've regained them back but...  
  
Hera (THANK YOU! )  
  
Sara (YAY!!!!!!)  
  
Carrie (Thank you much! )  
  
Gir3000 (I know I took a while, I'm so sorry! I'm such a failure! (pouts), I'm   
  
actually either super lazy or super busy most of the time, but the story   
  
is close to almost done, and I should have it done before college   
  
hopefully.)  
  
Thank you all so much for staying with me even though I'm a lazy late complainy rude evil crybaby of a person. I'm so sorry ya'll, but I love your compliments and your reviews! Thank you SO MUCH! And if I take too long again, PLEASE email me and remind me to get off my butt. I give you permission! Just do it nicely ok? Lol  
  
Butterflyangel10568yahoo.com  
  
I love ya'll, stay sweet! 


	18. JALC part 18

Disclaimer: Sigh… now I'm depressed, no, I don't own DBZ.

_*Thump thump*_

Goku looked in shock at the man holding his wife.

_There is no way this could be happening, my luck can NOT be this bad. This is a bad dream, I'm at home asleep, and my wife is either in bed with me or making me breakfast. There is NO WAY she is in the hands of this madman_.

As Goku looked at the man holding his wife, partially seeing his friends hover backwards slightly, knowing that they were there to help, but also knowing that they realized this had suddenly become his fight. Goku quickly did another size up of the man, slowly his features came into place in his memory.

"I remember you…" Goku growled. "You're the one who was tromping around Bulma's yard! You're the one that came after my wife by our house!"

Skylor growled, establishing a stare off with Goku. "Am I to assume that you are the one that knocked me unconscious?"

Goku gave a small half hearted smirk. As much fun as bantering before a fight was, he just wanted his wife back in his arms so he could take her home. "You could say that."

"So, is that the way of people on this planet? Knocking out others with their back turned? I'll be doing this planet an honor by destroying the cowards that filter it's land."

Goku was slightly taken aback. Out of all the things he's heard, he's never been called a coward before. Goku sheepishly put his hand behind his head and blushed. "Yeah, I guess that was pretty low of me, but Chi Chi was missing and I was desperate to find her so I decided to deal with you as quickly as possible, I guess."

Then Goku's face hardened as he put his arm back to his side, tensing as he balled his fists. "However, all these people that you may have hurt or killed were innocent, as was my wife when you attacked her by our home. I can never forgive you for that, and I suggest that you return her to me and leave this planet in peace, NOW."

Skylor raised an eyebrow, daring Goku to do more than threaten. "Your lack of forgiveness means nothing to me. And this woman… is mine now. I suggest you find something else to do with your life, because she is spending the rest of hers… with me."

Goku shook in anger. This man threatened to destroy Earth AND take his wife from him?

_Uh uh._

_This guy is going down._

Goku let his anger rise, and with it, his power as he let his ki run across his bones, through his muscles before spreading throughout his entire body. He felt the added strength that came with powering up to a Super Saiyan. Normally, he would revel in the flux of power, but as of this moment, he was too ticked to see beyond the man in front of him, holding his wife.

He barely registered Vegeta powering up on the other side of Krillan as he shot towards Skylor. He, however, failed to notice that Skylor's henchman had recuperated during this time. They threw themselves in front of him, protecting their master from harm. Goku growled low in his throat and began to fight his way to his goal, throwing a warrior behind him to join the others that had surrounded his friends.

The Z fighters sprang into action, fighting to watch Goku's back and their own. Gohan, seeing and hearing the entire situation and realizing that he was in danger of losing his mother, swallowed his tiredness and blinked back his dizziness before shooting up to punch a henchman in the jaw and throwing all he had into battle, staying close to his father and knocking another soldier into the ground. Although his sight was swimming before him, he was determined to fight until he passed out to save his mother.

Piccolo, keeping his eye on Gohan while taking care of the aliens that attacked him, caught something out of the corner of his vision. "Goku, he's getting away!"

Goku punched the guy he was currently fighting, knocking him unconscious before looking up to see the man that held his wife floating up towards his ship. "Oh no you don't!" Goku yelled as he shot in front of Skylor.

"Who's the coward now?" Goku yelled, effectively stopping the man from slinking away. Skylor growled, getting into the best defensive position that he could with Chi Chi's dead weight balanced over his arm. Without removing his eyes from Goku, he called out, "Lenon, take my new queen to the ship and place her in my chambers please."

A stray warrior called out from behind Goku, "Yes, Lord Skylor." Before slowly attempting to inch into the men's stare off and take the woman that his master was so infatuated with.

He would never get the chance.

Goku quickly brought his fist behind him, knocking the man unconscious and sending him flying to the ground without breaking eye contact. "Skylor, huh? Nice name, now give my wife back."

Skylor howled in outrage, flying towards Goku. Both knew that this was not a true fight, since Skylor was fighting with one arm and Goku was taking it easy on him so he did not cause any harm that would hurt or jostle his wife and make her fall.

Both men growled at each other as Skylor told Goku "You need to let her go. She's mine now, this planet is doomed to extinction, and you need to accept failure as I take my new queen home."

Goku growled and moved back some, allowing his anger to run from his heart, through his arm and down to his hand, where he was currently forming a powerful ki blast. "How… dare you!" Goku screamed, as he threw the result of his anger straight at Skylor's face.

Skylor tumbled backwards in pain, attempting to fight the momentum his body had been thrown into until he collided into one of his henchmen. That henchman was currently fighting against Piccolo, and the impact not only sent the man flying forward into his opponent, but it also knocked Chi Chi from Skylor's arm and sent her hurtling towards the ground.

"CHI CHI!" Goku cried, plummeting after her, knowing that his wife could not take a fall from this height, even unconscious, and live through it.

Skylor tried to shake his disorientation before he realized that the female he was infatuated with was hurtling towards the ground and quickly attempted to go after her.

Both the men flew as fast as they could, hearts racing, trying to beat the other to her before she died. As they kept their eyes on her figure, they saw a green and white blur fly by Chi Chi and fly off with her. Both men stopped, practically inches apart now, as they watched Piccolo fly off to the side, holding Chi Chi and briefly checking her over for injuries.

Goku breathed a sigh of relief as he shouted, "Thanks, Piccolo! Now would you do me a favor and give her to Gohan so he can take her to Bulma's place?"

Skylor looked menacingly at Goku. "How dare you make orders that involve my-"

Goku's relaxed face turned into one of unadulterated fury as he grabbed Skylor by the throat. "She's not yours, I wouldn't even trust her with you after that stunt you just pulled."

Skylor was gasping for air as Goku's hand got tighter as he became angrier. "You just messed with my wife's life, and now you are going to pay for ever coming to this planet."

Goku made sure that Piccolo had safely passed Chi Chi to Gohan and checked out of the corner of his eye to ensure that his family was out of harm's way before he let Skylor go, throwing him in front of him so he could catch himself and get into a defensive position.

Skylor rubbed his neck as he glared at Goku. _'How dare he…'_ he hissed mentally, allowing his anger to fuel his ki and power himself up. The other Z fighters, having long disposed of Skylor's other henchmen, watched as the air around the two men cackled, static being thrown everywhere as their angry kis clashed. As the men continued their stare off, Krillian muttered under his breath, "Oh, this should be good."

Ravings: I'm SO sorry ya'll, I have had the WORST writer's block, where I'd open the story and just stare at it, not really knowing what to do with it. However, I am now MUCH better than I was earlier. And as ya'll know I usually give credit to people who review, however, right now I'm not online and I want to save this and get it online as quickly as I can so I don't have anyone else yell at me. However, I'll do it next chapter, I promise. Next chapter should be the last chapter! Move in day is August 20, so I'll try to get it done around there, just so I can drag out the times and get as many reviews as I can, but thank ya'll for everything and The final chapter should be out soon!


End file.
